


The Family

by Tuatara_Cda



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Balin's your uncle, Bilbo Is Awesome, Dis is your mama sorta, Drunk Dwarves, Dwalin is a papa bear, F/M, Fili and Kili are sweet, Gen, I'm gonna try and get Ori some, ImaginexHobbit, Kiss Thorin, Naked Dwarves, Reader inserts, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin gets told off, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin loves you but can't see it, Thorin's afraid to lose you, Worried Dwarves, attempt at comedy, camping Dwarves, dwarves adopt a human, raised by dwarves, will add tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuatara_Cda/pseuds/Tuatara_Cda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by imagines from Imagines x Hobbit on tumblr</p><p>If you recongize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dwarven Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> If you recongize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're orphaned, and Dwalin comes and collects you as a favour to his friend. A special friend, who has been a favourite of the previous 3 women in your family line, your mother, grandmother, and great grandmother. 
> 
> You're adopted, and raised by dwarves, particularly the company that retook Erebor, and slew the pest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien. Inspired by imagines from Imagines x Hobbit on tumblr.

There stood two great warriors blank faced, not knowing what to do with it.

“Where did you find it?” Balin asked his brother. 

“Well I didn't, Thorin asked me to go to a town half way between the Shire and Erebor, near Moria. I had to check the bloody map 3 or 4 times, to be sure. You know what Thorin's like with directions. Poor Kili's the same. I don't know what to do with it, it won't stop making that noise!” Dwalin replied, desperate and concerned. 

“Oh really? Come on, you both know what a child looks like. For goodness sakes, you both helped me raise my boys!” said Dis amazed. 

“But Princess, they are boys, and dwarves! We know nothing of human children, a girl-child!” Dwalin pleas.

“Well, you're just gonna have to learn!” The Princess responds. “When did she last eat, sleep, was changed?”

Balin looks at his brother with concern and amusement. Dwalin shrugs in bewilderment. “I’ve fed the child best I can, she slept most of the way here, and I've changed her not 20 minutes ago.” Dwalin had agreed to collect this child as a favour to his friend. You were the great-grandchild of a dear friend of Thorin's.

Dis sighed, “Poor child, never to know her parents. They died trying to get to safety. They were attacked by orcs!” The lady left you with the warriors while she went for supplies.

Dwalin looks at his brother, “why didn't he go and collect this girl child himself?”

Balin thinks, “Well I know that, the child is, WAS, the granddaughter or some such thing of a good friend of Thorin's! This must be the child!”

Dwalin still unsure, “so this is the child Thorin asked me to collect from her neighbours! But that still doesn't explain why he asked me to go get her!”

Balin tells his brother, “don't let on that I've told you this. The friend of Thorin's, the one whose great grandchild this is, was human, Thorin had introduced her to a dwarrow friend of his, they found love, and married privately. Sadly there was an accident or an attack. The dwarrow father was injured or killed, so she came to Thorin when she found that she was with child, asking for advice and help if possible. Thorin said to say nothing of the child, he introduced her again to another whom Thorin believed loved her too, a human, they did find love, and raised the child, who grew and appeared human. That child, a girl, grew, married and had sons, and a daughter. That girl, also grew and married, and had a daughter herself. This must be that daughter, the last in her female line, that I know of. Thorin loved his friend, especially after Smaug. Thorin's friend was one of the few, if only humans that showed Thorin any kindness.”

Dwalin knowing nothing of this, “I didn't know any of this, but surely knowing Thorin and his loyalty, would have gone to the child?!”

Balin answers with, “I think he wanted to, but was so heartbroken. He watched someone he cared for marry a human, watched her daughter, granddaughter all grow and marry into a race that mostly treated us poorly. He was always a part of their family, but still apart. I think he wanted to go, but he was so devastated when her mother was killed. He only learnt of her parents deaths a few weeks before he got the letter informing him of the child's birth, and they'd asked him to be her godfather.”

Dwalin asks curious, “godfather, what's a godfather?”

Balin unsure of the answer, “I think it's a male friend or family member that helps raise a child in the belief of Mahal, and steps in as parent in this type of case. If he had the chance to accept, and then the child was orphaned, Thorin would pretty much become her father. I'm not sure he has the heart or enough love left for it!” 

Dwalin sad for his friend, “poor child, and just as sad for Thorin. I hope that he can stand to look at her, let alone be near her. She'll need all the help she can get.”

Thankfully Dwalin was a quick student, as were those whom came to help. Pretty soon you were at the centre of a group increasingly efficient child rearing group of male dwarves and dwarrowdams. You and your dwarves were in a human town, looking for work. The Broadbeams were in the next town over, toy makers. Oin and Gloin was the medic and financier for the area. Balin was a teacher, and Dis was a local dressmaker. Thorin was the town's blacksmith, with his young nephews. Dori was clucking at Ori to keep at his studies, worried about Nori getting into trouble. Gloin's wife Simli, as well as Bombur's wife Ebba was a great help. You even had Uncle Bilbo and Gandalf. Dwalin adopted you, for Thorin was still heartbroken and couldn't bear to adopt you himself. However you had other plans, you would slowly mend Thorin's heart.

Thorin and the dwarves would have laughed at the brick wall dwarf that was Dwalin for being such a devoted surrogate parent, but they loved you just as well.

One day, when Dwalin was off training Fili and Kili, you were with Thorin in the forge. He had gone outside to fetch water for a moment, when he heard your cries. When he ran to your side, you stopped crying. Thorin wiped the sweat from his eyes, you cried again.

“Oh sweetie, don't cry, I'm right here!” Thorin cooed at you to calm you. You giggled, and he looks confused. You mimic it, you covered your eyes with your hands, and back off, and giggled. Thorin leans in, mimics and you giggle even louder. Thorin chuckles heartily.

“Ok, I think it's time for lunch! Let's go see your adad, and the lads! I've made my favourite food. I taught it to your great-grandma, you're gonna love it too!”

Male dwarves as it turns out are generally fond of children. Thorin's sister Dis, often remarked that the guys should start their own company called the ‘Line of Durin child care services Ltd’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading. Please comment, I'd like to know what you think.


	2. Better Than Could Have Foreseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human children can be useful, especially when you need a medic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you recognize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien

Their human child, this girl child, held these warrior dwarves hostages, but they were happy with the arrangement. As you grew, you were difficult as any human child, but reasonable. You became so attached to your caregivers, the more you could sense when they were in danger without knowing why or how. 

Fili and Kili home from that's day's work, at what was home at that time. Home for the full family weekly dinner. Everyone came for dinner regularly on different nights. Fili was taking to Balin, his mother Dis, Gloin, Nori, and Bifur. Kili walked to the dining table to sit with Dwalin, Oin, and Ori and Dori. Bombur was in the kitchen, and Bofur was playing his flute somewhere. You played happily on the floor with one of the toys Bofur made for you. You didn't really know, but you were Bofur's inspiration and quality tester. If you like the newest toy he made, that toy would sell faster than he could keep up.

For the first year or so, you should have had no need to learn to walk as you were carried most places. But having no children or sibling around your own age, Kili, Fili, and Ori were the closest thing. You wanted to go where they went. Ori was happy enough to have you around, as you'd sit on his lap watching him practice his scribe work. Fili and Kili were often up and about and you became more curious, wanting to go with them. Fili seemed little bothered by you being there, but Kili saw it increasingly as a nuisance, until….

You'd grab his leg, wanting to be picked up and carried, but to no luck. You saw Kili walk past you and sit at the table across from Dwalin. Fili turns around at the moment you manage to pull yourself up. He closes the gap between you and himself, watching you stand; take a step, pause, next foot, pause, determined to make it to Kili. 

“Kili, look!” Fili nods his head while looking at you, Kili looks at you curiously. 

“Kee, Kee! Up, Up!” you call with joy. Arms out in front, reaching. You speed up, but steps still unsure, not noticing Fili close behind, ready to catch. Kili's lips slowly curl into his cheeky smile. Now willing to accept that you won't let him ignore you anymore. 

You pause and you look at him hopefully. He reaches out, hands open, “well, come on then, little one! Just a little further, you can do it!”

Dwalin motions for everyone to watch. Thorin's timing for your first moments is perfect, he walks through the front door and into the main area. Happy, peaceful smile on his face. Your sweet smile floods your face at Kili's encouragement. You start racing two, three more steps, you trip! You cry, and Dwalin and Thorin both aim for you but Fili put his hand up, Kili gets to you first.

“Aw, did you have a little fall?” Kili asks in a soft gentle voice. You nod you wee head, still sobbing. “Yeah, but don't worry, you'll get better!” Kili assures you, carrying you in his arms, huge smile on his face as he walks with you to his golden haired brother. 

When you were about 3 years old, it started small, when Ori stubbed his toe, you whimpered, when Thorin got hurt during training practice, you cried. When Fili & Kili were about to get in a tavern fight, you screamed for them. Ori, being a budding scribe, decided to use this as practice. 

So after months like this, he finally showed his notes so far to Balin and Dwalin. They really stared to take notice when Balin noticed this too, Bombur was in the kitchen, just as you began, Balin got to the kitchen just in time to help put out the fire. So when Thorin went to a new town, alone, to find work, it was only a day or two before his letter would arrive of his progress, you threw a fit. 

As Dwalin, and Oin got to the door, Dis handed you to your father, “you had better take her with you, she'll be more use to you, and I'll stay and make ready.” Without hesitation, Dwalin grabbed you, and the supplies packed for the trip, the 3 of you were off. On your first trip with family….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading, and please comment, I'd like to hear what you think.


	3. Don't go alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's got lost, and gets reprimanded. But he's ok with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

Thorin moans from pain as he awakes. Thorin was found in an alley half dead. You and the 3 dwarves were staying at a dwarf friendly tavern. Oin was tending to Thorin, while Dwalin kept you as occupied as possible. Finally Oin knocks on the adjoining wall. The signal that Thorin was bandaged, awake and able to 'receive visitors'. You were brought in an placed on the bed right next to your Royal Dwarf. He looks at you smilingly. Thorin knew that you're the reason why and how he was found. He was swallowing his pride, and was very grateful for you, again. 

With a surpassing amount of spunk and authority from a child, you threw the food you had in your hand at Thorin.

Thorin blinked, stunned, ‘did she really just throw something at me?’ “Sweetie, what was that for?” He asked, more amused and curious, than angry. 

“Torin, in danger! Bad Torin! Bad! Torin no go alone!” You scolded the royal dwarf. Dwalin trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. Smirking instead.

“Sweetie, I got lost on my way to a meeting…..” The King tried to reason, only to be cut off by your death glare. “Ok, I won't go anywhere alone! Please stop throwing food, my belladonna flower?!” He concedes.

You scoot over to Thorin, you put your wee hands on his cheeks and smoosh them together. “No worry Torin, 'till pretty!”

Dwalin's booming laughter from this, was heard all through the tavern inn. You plop yourself down and lean back on Thorin. He guides your head to his chest, and wraps his arm around you, making you feel even safer. 

“Thank you my Belladonna flower.” Thorin coos. Dwalin smiles, impressed with how you brought Thorin in line with such ease. 

Dwalin thinks for a moment, “wasn't that Bilbo's mothers' name - Belladonna?”

“Billy?” You ask curiously, look at them. 

Dwalin smiles again “close enough.” You've only responded to ‘Billy’ since. 

And that was that, no-one was to travel alone. On occasion everyone travelled together. It was weeks since the 4 of you returned, when someone suggested a little vacation together in the woods by a lake. A camping trip, and these quickly became disasters, but you loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading, and please comment, I'd like to hear what you think.


	4. Is it contagious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get sick, but you've got a small army to take care of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recongize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

In your 10th year, you became sick. You've been sick before, with the usual human childhood diseases, but not like this. You, Dwalin, and well everyone for that matter, was grateful Oin's medical improvements over the years by tending everyone. Bombur found the chicken pox the most confusing.  
“Oin, please do something!” Thorin was frantic. You were sick, with a fever, you complained to your father, Dwalin, of a stomach ache. You've had ear infections, stomach aches, sore throat, fevers, runny nose, but not this bad and not all at once.

“Calm down, I'm doing my best, and I don't think she's contagious.” Oin had checked your pulse, your fever, your tongue, your eyes, and doubled checked everything Dwalin went on about. He didn't like when his child was sick, none of you did. You were in bed, talking to Nori, he was going on about Dori fussing over Ori as usual. Dori could be a real fuss pot at times, but he meant well, and you were fond of him.

Bifur made you a lovely bath, Fili and Kili made you soup, as Bombur instructed. Bofur had brought you some toys he made you, and some books that Ori picked out for you. You had suggested to Nori to sneak Ori out for a night while you try and distract Dori. Just as Dori came in to change your bed sheets, you winked at Nori. He grabbed Ori and set out to the nearby pub.

“Ok Lass, into the bath so Dori and Simli can change your bed.” Oin commands, as Bofur and Dwalin helps you up. Dis is in the bathroom, she closes the door to help you get in the bath. 

“Bombur has got the lads making you soup and the foods you like, and I think Balin and Gloin have gone to the market for herbs.” Your surrogate mother tells you.

You finish your bath, despite not initially wanted one, but knowing not to argue. You get dressed in clean bed clothes, and you're led to the dinning table to eat your soup and whatever food you can. Dori and Simli (the name I'm giving Mrs Gloin and Gimli's mom) walk in to the dinning room, you guess from finishing making your bed.

Thorin sits beside you as you, trying to get you to eat, “come on Billy, eat your soup!”

“Eat soup? It's mostly liquid!” you respond slightly wary of the idea of eating soup.

“Ok then, slurp it! Fili and Kili made it special for you.” You giggle and smile up at the still handsome dwarf. You're rewarded with a rare smile and a soft chuckle. You sigh. "I know lass. The sooner you get better, the sooner we all might go camping together again!" He looks at you with a glint in his eyes and a grin. You loved going camping, the idea of Ori trying to enjoy a beer and a possible camping trip keeps you going.

Fili and Kili had secretly snuck some of your favourite food into your room, and placed it on a bedside table. You wondered what they were up to, as they came out with a pair of matching playful grins plastered on their faces. When your father was satisfied that you've eaten enough food for now, he nods and gestures with a bob, and Thorin picks you up and bounces you over his shoulder and carries you giggling to your bedroom. 

Your home was the royal apartments, and your current bedroom was the royal nursery, Thorin's nursery. Thorin's bedroom was next to yours, Fili and Kili's were nearby, as was everyone else's. Thorin puts you down, to stand on your feet just a bit from your bed. Fili and Kili run in behind you, Fili grabs your hands and Kili grabs your feet. They get you swinging, and lets go, you swing on to the bed. Not the best thing for a stomach ache, but you loved the rare times they managed to do this with you. Thorin even joins in laughing. You crawl under the blankets as Thorin tucks you in. Fili and Kili crawl on to the bed. Thorin gets a small fire going in the child sized fireplace in the corner, and puts the 'safety' up. The brothers curl you to them as Thorin sits on a corner of the bed for a story.

Nori and Ori arrive home, hours later from the pub, after you've fallen fast asleep. You hoped that Ori and Nori will come and tell you about their night the next morning. You awoke the next morning to find Fili and Kili gone, most likely to their own beds and rooms. However Dwalin had taken his turn watching over you in the night. You had awoken to blue fabric, long black hair, and big strong arms holding you securely, lovingly to a warm embrace, that rivalled the fireplace. Thorin had fallen asleep holding you. You always woke happy, loved and feeling safe when Thorin held you like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading, please comment, it helps. I'd like to know what you think.


	5. Birthday's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda about gifts, of the Birthday and Winter Solstice kind. I tried to write a cliff hanger but I'm not sure if I know how to do it well. Hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual, if you recognize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

One of the benefits of living and being raised by craftsman dwarves, is that the birthday's can get pretty epic, but one of the side effects of this, besides an odd sense of humour, is asking for strange and unique birthday and Winter solstice gifts. For your 10th birthday, Bilbo came. You had met him several times, but this was the first time you were able to really remember him, as the last time you saw him, you were 8. This year, however, Bilbo came with a new person, a huge strong man, Beorn. You had been told by Balin about Beorn, a skin changer, a bear and a strong man. You stared in awe of the 8 foot tall man. Oddly most people would be justifiably frightened of him, but not you. You had taken an instant liking to him, like you took to Bifur.

For your 11th birthday, you got to spend a week or so with Beorn in his home. You loved life in the mountain with your family, but a week out in the ‘country side’ with Beorn and his animals gave you a sense of peace and responsibility you didn't know was possible. 

Another year, Dwalin agreed to train you up to moderate skill in sword fighting and few other basic combat skill. Naturally, Thorin made you a training sword, while Fili and Kili made you twin fighting knifes and a pair of sai's (like Raphael the ninja turtle). Bombur gave you loads of cooking lessons, Bofur and Bifur wood carving lessons. Oin taught you medicine and Gloin got you a rather nice financial trust going for you. Ori, and your surrogate mother, Dis taught you knitting and dress making. I bet you can guess what Nori gave you for your birthday and Winter Solstice gifts one year. However there was one special gift you asked for when you turned 18, and you asked it from a surprised Thorin.

“What,….I don't understand. You can't be serious?” He asked confused. 

You chuckled. “Thorin, what don't you understand? I'm not asking where babies come from! I just want you to kiss me!” you state, enjoying Thorin's sudden fluster and shyness. 

“A kiss, why a kiss? and why from me?” he asks, trying to retreat, “and how do you know where babies come from?” 

You laugh, “huh, ‘cause I asked when I was about 8, Bifur and Bilbo were the only ones who would, or rather could explain it to me without getting uncomfortable. There's also the puberty thing that girls go through!” Thorin just stares at you, you deadpanned back with an ‘are you serious?’ expression. You laugh lightly, “come on Thorin, you must have noticed these past few years.” You can clearly see he's in denial bit. 

Thorin had indeed noticed, and secretly he dreaded it. He loved you so much, and he didn't want you to grow up so fast, as he thought you'd get married and leave, like your mother and fore mothers.

“Thorin, that kiss?” you gently inquired, Thorin snapped out of his deep thought.

“hmm?” mindlessly asking. Thorin's eyes and mind snaps back to you and your conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading, please comment. I'd like to know what you think.


	6. Birthday surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get your birthday kiss from Thorin. and the semi-cross country road trip you've wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual, if you recognize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

Dwalin had been promising to try and get a full family camping trip together for years, citing different excuse for why people couldn't make it each time. When you were 8, Gandalf couldn't make it, when you were 10 you were sick. At 12, Bilbo and the Broadbeams were busy. It went on like this for years. You loved camping, but you finally stopped asking. You'd be 18 soon, and you finished your primary education, next would be your career trade education. You had begged your father to go to learn with Fili, Kili and Ori, to be taught by Balin and Oin. Ori and you studied hard, even with Kili trying to distract you, but you did it. Thorin was so proud of you, as was Dwalin. 

It had all been arranged. Simli and Dis had got your clothes washed, dried and packed with what else you would need. Bilbo, Oin, Bombur, and Dori had the food, and medicine ready. Ori, and Balin had the route ready with Gandalf's impute. Bofur had the beer and other ‘refreshments’ ready and waiting there. Bifur had the tents and other supplies sent to the site. Dwalin was away ‘on business’, but really finding a guy about fishing poles and bait. 

Everyone seemed to be out and about busy with their own thing. This wasn't new to you, but you were used to having everyone around with you for your birthday. You weren't concerned they forgotten, just a little sad, you felt lonely. 

Thorin met with the dwarves quickly the next day, and he hoped discreetly as possible as not to attract your notice. It was to be a surprise. “Is everything ready?” he asks.

Balin responds, “Yes, Gandalf's managed to arrange the meet up plans, we're to meet up at camp at Mirrormere Lake. Elrond and his daughter will meet up with us the day before we leave, to go to Lorien to visit Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Thorin, don't grumble. You know Billy's never been past Beorn's and she's not been allowed to go as far to the Shire.” 

Thorin bites his tongue and doesn't argue, despite his slow acceptance of the Elves. “Ugh, Gandalf is sure?”

As weary as Balin is also of the elves, he knows that you deserve this, and he needs to get around Thorin's stubbornness. “Yes, Thorin. Gandalf is sure. He sends word that the Lady Galadriel and her husband want to meet Billy, and Elrond is bringing his daughter to meet Billy. We don't have to spend longer than a week there. We can go to Mirrormere first and show her the lake, and then head home through Lorien, and up to Beorn's. Bilbo's agreed and is on his way. Now don't argue. It's for Billy, we haven't been taking her camping in years, she's stopped asking.”

Thorin hearing this, nods. He doesn't fancy getting into an argument with the burglar about it, but he doesn't like it that you've become disheartened about camping. They remember how you loved to go camping, especially when it was disasters. 

Dwalin stands up and declares, “ok, we all know what we're in for. Enough talk, let's get going.”

Thorin sends everyone off, “Bifur, you go home, and keep an eye on Billy. Oin, Gloin you get going, and Balin, Dwalin, you know what to do. Dori, Nori, Ori - off you three go. Bofur and Bombur, grab the gear you've got and go with Oin and Gloin. Fili and Kili - go and check in with your mother. I'll finish up here.”

The gathering of dwarves grab their stuff and head out in smaller groups in hopes that you're not watching. 

“Hey Billy” you heard in unison, between two door bell rings.

“Oh hey, you're home! Just the 3 of you?” you look around. The brothers nod, and they greet their mother. You thought that Dis was one of the most beautiful, strong, smart, graceful, loving maternal ladies you knew. You felt honoured and grateful to have her in your life, and you'd be lucky to become anything like her in adulthood.

You saw Thorin everyday, but you thought he still went to the local blacksmith to work there. You missed your dwarves for that year or two while they went off to reclaim Erebor. Once word came, Dis, Simli, Bombur's wife and the rest of your family, along with any of the Dwarves of Erebor, or whomever wished to live there travelled with you to Erebor. 

You had waited for the princes to go to the kitchen in an attempt to fill their bottomless stomachs. When you were sure they were engrossed in eating, you grabbed your twin fighting knifes and snuck out of your living apartments, and headed to talk to Thorin. You headed for the smithery, which you assumed and hoped he would be. You found the smithery easy enough, and you opened the door as quietly as you could, and slipped in. Thorin was at the anvil hammering away, almost done for the day. He put his hammer down, wiped his brow, and set to put away his tools. You walked up behind him slowly while he worked, as to not be heard or to startle him.

“Thorin!?!” you asked calmly, and surely once he was finished working, he turns to look at you, he's surprised.

“Billy, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home, studying? You know it's dangerous to come in when I'm working and I don't know you're behind me!”

“I’m finished my main studies, if you remember!” You pause, and to look at him, “and, yes, I know to wait till you've stopped working, as to not cause injury.” 

You sigh, ‘ok, let's try this again’ you think. “Thorin, what about that kiss I asked for?” Thorin turned around and walked to put a hammer away in a row of drawers set against a wall, you moved quickly, seeing an opportunity to corner him.

Thorin spun around surprised by your quiet tactical move. “Lass, why do you want to kiss me? Why not Fili?” he asks looking at your lips and to your eyes. He desperately wanted to get out of the spot you managed to corner him in, worried he might give himself away.

You smile, and bob your head to the side momentarily, “well, as much as I might care for Fili, Fili is a brother and mate to me. You're not.” Thorin tried to get you to move, not enjoying having the upper hand, you refused. You relished having him cornered and at your mercy. “You're just as handsome as Fili, and your wonderful, and I like stubborn dwarrows. I love you very much, and I think you love me too?!?” You look into his eyes for confirmation. 

He nods, hoping that you’ll relent. “Aye, lass, I do love you! In ways and depth you may not know!” He says with a quiet sadness in his voice.

You close in on him, smiling with a sparkle in your eyes, “oh come here, then!” you grabbed his work apron, and pulled in him in for a soft slow kiss. Startled, Thorin put his hands awkwardly on your arms, slowly moving them to the small of your back, and into your hair. As you continue kissing him, he becomes more confident kissing you back.

“Uncle, Uncle!! We can't find Billy!” Fili and Kili shout as they barge into the doors, sounding like the doors would break the brothers. 

Startled by the interruption, you and Thorin break apart. Thorin, still holding you, turns to look at his nephews with mild annoyance for letting you slip out. He grins back at them, you've become as sneaky and mischievous as them. 

Thorin calls for the princes to help him finish putting away anything still out. Now satisfied with things when they finished, “Time to go home!”

He was anxious, he couldn't believe you were almost 18. An adult in human terms, but now he watched you as you became an adult, and closer to breaking his heart. He got you into bed for the night. One more night before the four remaining dwarves (Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Bifur) could tell you of your collective birthday gift. A semi-cross country road camping trip, to Mirrormere Lake in Moria, and for Bilbo and Gandalf to join you with the company, then to meet the Lady Evenstar, then her grandparents - the Lord and Lady of Lorien, and finally up to see Beorn. You had no idea, that they had gone to the trouble of all this for you. You had squealed in joy and delight the next morning when he told you. Dis and Simli had packed the stuff you needed, and they promised to feed your fish for you, to wrap the homemade soap you've just finished. Thorin needed you so much, not that either of you knew yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading, please comment. I'd like to know what you think.


	7. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get Thorin to admit to love. And you finally get to see Anna up close.
> 
> I received a comment on this fan fiction, which has inspired me. I had edited this chapter and posted another, but I decided to instead, to continue this story on it's original course, and start a different story inspired by the comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual, if you recognize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

“Wh-what's going on?” you ask sleepily. Fili and Kili had barged in at first light. Fili got you a bath going, while Kili picked out an outfit for you to wear.

“Come on sleepy, uncle's anxious to go!” Kili said teasingly. 

“Oh Kili, don't rush the lass too much, she's so cute like this.” Fili teases. You still weren't sure of what you were to get up for. The brothers grin at each other, knowing you must have forgot or Thorin hadn't told you.

“Billy,” Kili starts, Fili finishes, “Happy Birthday, we're going on a camping trip, …of sorts.” Your lips turn up in a hopeful smile while your eyes start to beam. “Come on cutie!”

You jump into the bath, almost clothed. The princes chuckle as they get ready themselves. 

You stop washing your back, as Dis comes in, “Sweetie, I know what you're thinking. Yes, Simli and I will feed your fish, and we've packed the clean clothes, your toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, and anything else you'll need that we can think of. Although, you may want to take some of your shorts swords and your lock pick kit.” She smiles with a wink and helps you wash your hair. 

“Màthair, where are we going?”

“Hm dear? You and the guys are going somewhere special, but I don't know where exactly.” the lady responds.

Remembering the dream of Thorin on a throne you had last night, “Màthair, Thorin's the King, isn't he?” you ask, looking at her. 

She stops momentarily, “yes darling, he is.”

“Is that why he's distanced himself from me? So not to let me spoil from i?”

“Well not just that, he's afraid you could get hurt in other ways because of it. I think he loves you very much, and if you were to marry and start your own home and family, it'd break his heart. Also, because of what happened in the past.” You look at her, and she tells you what happened, not knowing that Thorin's just outside listening. Thorin heard enough after a few sentences, goes in to the hallway after placing a small bundle of letters in your bag.

Bifur came ‘round the corner looking for Thorin, as he insisted on talking briefly to his king before leaving. “Yes Bifur, Billy's a beautiful young woman now. Yes I imagine she'll want to marry soon, she's mentioned it to a few people, but I don't know why it should be my concern who she marries. As long as he's good enough for her and loves her.” Thorin remembering when you were about 9 or 10, just about Erebor's rebuilding, you had overheard a conversation that Thorin would need a wife now that he was king.

Thorin's argument was that he was too stubborn, proud, cantankerous, grumpy and the like, his sister Dis and you didn't disagree. At your young age of 9 or 10, you though Thorin was absolutely wonderful, in part because of these qualities. You had walked right up to him and told him that if you were both unmarried by your 20th year, that you would marry him and then he could have a wife and you could stay with Thorin always.

“Yes I love Billy and I would marry her tomorrow Bifur, but I'm too old for her, and I don't think she could love me as a wife would for her husband. She'd be happier with someone around Ori's age.”

“Then you're wrong, Thorin!” You had overheard the last part of the conversation, no doubt to Bifur's planning. You had finished your bath and was dressed. Bifur stood up without a word and collected your clothing bag from your room. You took Thorin's hand and led him to your room, following Bifur, to collect your other bag, packed with a few of your weapons. You decided not to bring all of your weapons. You left your long swords, your crossbow, but you did bring your sai's, the arrow feathers and the repair kit with string and such. You also grabbed your small medicine kit and your lock pick kit.

You turn to leave, “wait a minute lass. I'm too old and set in my ways for you. I do love you, and I would marry you now. But you can't love me, you still have your entire life ahead, don't waist it on me.”

You sigh, you knew well how he could be, “Thorin, I know how you can be, and you know me. However, neither of us get to choose who I fall in love with. I know you want me, and it's the lady who choses her mate.” Thorin opens his mouth to argue, “Thorin do not argue. I'm not above throwing food at you. You've just admitted out loud that you'd marry me, and I would have you for my husband. So it's settled, we'll marry once I'm 18.”

You close up your shoulder bag, you grab Thorin's hand and pull him out into the hallway to go. You find Bifur, Fili, and a redhead dwarrow maid waiting for you. You couldn't quite put a name to her, but you know you've seen her once or twice before years before. Kili comes to stand beside the pretty young Dwarrow lass, to receive a smile in return. You now knew instantly who she was, you had seen her before and heard Kili go on about an dwarves maid that he met. You were a sucker for Kili, and for possible love. You had encouraged him to at least pursue a friendship with her, hoping for more, nurturing, encouraging. It paid off for them as you saw the beaming smile on Kili's face and the secretive smile of a girl in love wears. Much like the smile you now wore. 

Fili opened the door, “come on folks, let's get going.”

You quickly turn to Bifur, “thank you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading, please comment. I'd like to know what you think.


	8. Getting letters from old friends on new roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road you and the company you've met up with so far, decide to stop at a tavern inn for a day or two. You hand out the bundle of letters in your sack. You have a special letter for your favourite toy maker.
> 
> Also, I've decided to change the reader insert's (your) name from Lili to Billy. For several reasons, 1) writing about Lili creeps me out, it's too close to my niece's name, 2) I was inspired by Bilbo's mother, and I'm using the letter B for reasons soon to come.
> 
> Thanks, and if you notice and 'Lili's still in the chapters, please point them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual, if you recognize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

After every other day or so of travel, you met up with different members of the company. Finally once a week in, Thorin decided on staying somewhere as a treat for everyone. One week it was with a family friend who had neighbours happy to accommodate guests, another week it was in a tavern inn or something like that.

You decide to see what kind of girly luxury items your mothers had packed for you, that's when you saw the bundles of letters. You knew Thorin packed them, it was rare if someone other than Throin or you collected the post. You were enjoying the lovely night, when Thorin reminded you of the letters in your pack. You opened the bundle; some were for you, others to be handed out. Thorin had letters from Bilbo, his cousins including Dain. Fili and Kili had some friends and relatives of their father. Bifur even had a letter or 2.

In the bundle of letters Thorin placed in your bag, there is a letter from a woman with a little girl. This woman’s husband was a miner. He had worked with Bofur and had often spoken of his kindness, often asking after his family. The young child was almost left fatherless, and her mother a widow, there was a cave in. As Bofur was readying to make the journey to Erebor, the husband decided to take that one-day off to help Bofur, which prevented him getting stuck in the cave in. You met the lovely human woman, her husband and child on your tip to Erebor with your mothers Dis and Simli in ‘the great migration home’. There were many people whom you met like this, as well as many others travelling to Erebor in the early years. The young child was lovely in disposition and countenance, had eyed,, trapped and played with one of the first toy Bofur made for you, according to her mother.

Truthfully, after you saw how little they had, most of their meagre income coming in for food, shelter, and clothing, you coaxed the toy into the child’s hand. As much as you loved the toy, you saw just how much more you had. You were denied little, but you also learnt a healthy sense of work ethic, and you earned much of what you had in ‘adulthood’, you were wealthy in comparsion. Bofur had taught you humility and compassion, a lesson you happily learnt. 

You fondly remember begging Dwalin and Bofur to let you go with the toymaker to help feed and care for those you knew weren’t as lucky as you. Your father Dwalin agreed to one or two days a month for that summer. The little child played with the toy and wouldn’t give it back, so you happily gave the toy to the child for her own. You sent word back for someone to bring what childhood things from the Blue Mountains, that you no longer needed or had outgrown, so she would be able to benefit from these things, allowing the family to save a tidy fortune, and this helped them a great deal. You left a letter to the mother explaining the gifts of ‘hand me down’s’, asking her not to be upset with the child, as you firmly held the guilt, and that you wished for her daughter to have these things for free. She soon realized that the dwarf that made her child’s toy was the same dwarf that kept her husband safe for so long. You told her of Bofur, the toymaker and miner, and she wanted to thank him, as she was touched, but not knowing how to repay you both, feeling that she must. She wrote to you, updating you of her child’s progress, just as you’ve asked. In your most recent letter to her, you told her that if she wished, she could write Bofur a letter and sent it with her next letter to you. You held that letter in your hand, and you smiled. 

“Hey Bofur, got one for you!” You nod and raise an eyebrow with a ‘come on, it won’t bite’ look. He took the letter from you, went back to sit with his meal, and his beer at his spot at a tavern table and began to read it.

You finish disturbing the post letter to their addressee’s. You see that you’ve got some letters from Thorin. You had received letters from your human mother and grandmothers in forms of dairy like entries, wisdom, and advices. These letters were read to you by Dis. Thorin knew this and continued it in his own way, and you enjoyed your time with him. It was a treasured and private thing for you both. As you knew, he’d expect you to bring his letters to him at the usual time at bedtime, you decide to wait for Bofur’s reaction to his mail. You need not wait long; he was only able to read half the letter before looking up with tears threatening to break the floodgates. He looked at you, got up and you rushed to him, knowing that that he needs to embrace.

"Lass, thank you so much. I often think of them." Bofur tells you when he's able.

“Bofur, I’m pleased. I have their post address somewhere for you to write to. I think they would like to get a letter back.” You say to him, with a smile, a raised eyebrow and a nod in question. He returned a nod and a smile. You rush to get the address, some paper and something for Bofur to write with. 

A few minutes after your return, Thorin also came into the main room, and stopped. A strange person darted away from you as he came in and rushed to you. Thorin had naturally become rather protective of you, as were all the dwarves. Thorin didn’t like or trust strange people to be near you, without him or the family.

“Lass, time to get us all packed, and then time for bed!” Thorin softly tells you, as he gently takes your hand in his and leads you to the sleeping quarters. You mended his clothes, made his bed, you made sure he got his sleep, took his baths, made sure he ate his meals, you had become his wife in all but vows and bed. It seemed as if you both were now just waiting for you to turn 18. But it seems someone else had other ideas….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading, please comment. I'd like to know what you think.


	9. Revelations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we go! you get sick, Thorin pushes the group hard, terrified he won't get you to Oin in time to help you. As it turns out, he was the one to help you heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, most of it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

You threw up again, third day in a row. You didn’t know why you were ill, or even why Thorin wouldn’t stop. Fili and Kill comforted you as best they could, even Bofur and Bifur showed concern. That day you met up with Nori, Ori, Dori, and Bombur. You and the group were still only 2 days from the first mystery location. You couldn’t decided what you wanted more; to get there and see Oin to help you; for your father Dwalin to punch Thorin’s lights out for pushing you all; or to die which you felt you could.

You knew Thorin could seem pretty heartless, but you didn’t know how worried he really was and rather terrified. He wanted to get you there as soonn as he could, hoping that Oin would be there waiting. Oin was, with your father Dwalin, Gloin, Balin, and even Bilbo, and Gandalf. Everyone was finally there together.. Only you were too sick to take a head count. Dwalin was furious at Thorin for pushing you. Thorin asked Fili and Kili to get a small medicine room up for Oin with Gandalf’s help, while Bilbo watched over you. The rest immediately got camp set up. Anna set off looking for herbs and healing plants.

“Thorin, what in the bleeding ‘ell are ye doin’ pushing her so hard? Ye can see she’s ill!” You were, worse than anything before. 

“Aye, and I would have stopped, but I’ve been terrifed that I’d lose her. I don’t trust anyone but Oin to help her. She does better with family around. It started the day with left that last inn.” He pauses remembering something, “I took no notice of it before, but there was someone hanging around her, more than the others, and would leave as soon as I came in to the room.” He had wished now that he brought Bombur with them. He now felt that really couldn’t trust, or rather didn’t want to trust anyone outside the close knit group there with him, with you or your life.

“Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, may we speak to you..?” Oin asked a few feet away, standing with Gandalf and now Bifur. The entire group went silent. You would have been able to hear the crickets half a mile away. Dreadfully the 3 approached the old but lovely apothecary, standing with Bifur and Gandalf. 

“I’m not sure what it is; but it could be a poison, or some strange human fever. Thorin, do you know what exactly she ate last at the inn…?” he asked. 

“Well, it was some stew, I think I have some left. She brought some with her for me to try. I ate a bit,” he rumaged through one of the horse saddle packs, “ah, here it is!” Thorin brought out a small food container and gave it to Oin. Oin took it to a makeshift table nearby, where his bag was to test and consult with Gandalf.

Thorin, your father Dwalin and uncle Balin talked amongst themselves with Bifur while waiting. “What if it’s poisoned?” Dwalin asked concerned. 

Thorin responded, “then why haven’t I gotten ill?”

Your uncle reminded them, “Because human are susceptible to a number of things that Dwarves aren’t! Remember Dwarves can be cut down battle, natural death, broken heart, love and gold sickness.”

Thorn’s eyes light up, “Bifur! Could that be something?” The royal dwarf sees the confusion in their eyes, “oh, Dwalin doesn’t know. Balin, do you remember talking with her grandmother about it….” Balin’s eyes slowly show the memory. 

“Her father was,…is Bifur?” Thorn’s eyebrows raise and he nods. 

“Yes, while Billy is mostly human, she is part dwarf, and Bifur is Billy’s grandmother’s father, not her great-grandmother’s father. Dwarvish and human life spans, although she’s mostly aged human, I don’t know how long she’ll live or how it will affect her.”

“She’ll live as long as you will, Thorin Oakenshield. I think she may have been given a rare poison that reacts with her dwarven heritage, and she may have dwarvish love sickness.” Gandalf says next to Oin, startling the men. 

“What cure is there?” Thorin demands, stalking forward, voicing the same concerns your father and uncle also have.

"She needs her ONE, and soon.” The grey wizard tells the royal.

Bofur comes and says, “Thorin, the bedroom in your tent is ready, restrooms are acceptably clean. As are the rest of the sleeping tents. We just need to finish building the cooking and dinning areas, and furniture. Easy to get the basics up.”

Thorin looks to find Bilbo helping you to your bedroom tent. Dwalin looks at his closest friend, and smiles. “Now listen young man,” he points a finger at Thorin, teasingly, “If you don’t treat my little girl properly, I’ll come after you.”

Thorin knowing his friend, and the company well, knew this was both gently fun, but it wasn’t an idle threat, “Yes, sir!” They shared a chuckle.

Dwalin points to the tent Bilbo helped you into. “Now, go marry my daughter!” He says to their king. Thorin reached the tent bedroom, peers in for a few moment, and goes in silently. He watched Bilbo help you to the bed. You were rather pale. Anna helped you get to the bath, and you managed to finish your bath and dressed yourself. You now wore a beautiful royal blue gown, which did nothing but make you more beautiful to Thorin. Once in bed, Anna gave you a tea to help you not throw up, and to give you some clarity and ease to sleep that night. She left with the hobbit.

Thorin stalked to you, with a whisper, “evening my love, how do you feel?” You smiled back weakly. Thorin puts 2 matching braids in your hair like his. “Well, I know it’s not your birthday just yet, but your father won’t object to us marrying early. We can still have our week long feasts.”

“Hell husband, will you share my bed with me?” You asked to a smiling Thorin. He quietly and quickly slides in the other side of the side of the bed and wraps his arm around your waist. 

“My love, I have some news for you.” You ‘hm’ at his words. “The Host of Rivendell, Lord Elrond, is coming down to me us, on our way to our next stop. His daughter, Lady Arwen Undomiel, is coming with him. She’s specifically asked to come, she wants to meet you.” Thorin tells you, and you smile into his chest. You nuzzle into him and his arms tighten their wrap around you as to secure to him.

“I’ve long wanted to see the Lady Evenstar. I’ve heard that she’s a great beauty, even for an elf.” you say happily..

“Sleep now, we have time!” He lulls you to sleep, singing Misty Mountains with the accompaniment of dwarves outside. Thorin whispers into your hair as you fall asleep, “I love you so much, please don’t leave me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading, please comment. I'd like to know what you think.


	10. Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Arwen comes to you in a sleeping vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual, if you recognize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

Dwarrows usually don't marry elves or humans, but Thorin was making an exception for you, as he made an exception for your great grandmother. Dwarf marriages, the result of success, not needed, as Thorin was king of the reclaimed and rebuilt Erebor. Then the marriage ceremony, of vows and witnesses, followed by week long feasts, and the wedding night. This was a unique situation and you were a unique bride. The dwarf traditions weren't regularly honoured while in exile, but now that Erebor was beginning to thrive again, the traditions could return. Just because you were only a quarter or so dwarf and mostly human, that didn't mean you were going to stand in the way of upholding dwarf traditions, your traditions. 

Last thing you can remember hearing before slipping into sleep was your husband saying, "please don't leave me so soon, my love, I need you!"

Leave him? Why would you leave Thorin when you're just beginning your marriage. You passed blissfully in to dreams, a bright white light greeted you. After a few moments, you saw not a bright light, but a beautiful brunette elf smiling at you, glowing a wonderful warm light. This was one of the most beautiful women you've ever seen. Even for an elf. You had learnt a bit of Khazdul from your family, and a fair more of Inglishmek, that Bifur taught you. You slept for hours, but it felt to you only, moments. The beautiful glowing elf speaks to you in Elvish, a language you've limited experience with, but you strangely can understand her.  
"Mellonamin, Thora. Ed' i'ear ar' elenea, Tanka harwar, Echuio! Amin Arwen Undomeil. Tenna' ento lye omenta lirimaer!"

She fades back into shadows and moments later, you wake to see an otherwise empty bed. Your eyes sore, you blink to adjust. Hear whispering, and you look over, to see your husband Thorin, your father Dwalin, your great grandfather Bifur, with Bilbo and Dwalin and Gandalf just outside the door of the cabin. You tried to get up or call to Thorin but felt weakened. You managed to sit up a bit, and tried again. As if, by telepathy, Thorin looks over to you, smiles brightly with relief, and walks to you. Dwalin, Balin and Bifur follow. Gandalf and Bilbo go to wait outside, where the others wait for news.

"You had me, all of us, worried, my love!"

"I didn't mean too. How long have I been asleep?" Your voice dry and deep.

"About 10-12 hours" Balin tells you, Dwalin still not able to speak from relief. Bifur over by the water pump filling a glass of water for you. You sigh happily as Thorin puts a hand to your cheek and forehead.

"Stand aside men. I need to see to the lass!" Oin ordered. You didn't even know he was there behind the wall of dwarves at your bed. "it'll be much easier to attend her if everyone but Thorin leaves." The dwarf healer commands. You secretly admired that Oin could order the most stubborn of dwarf like your dad out of a room.

Oin got to work as he put his apothecary supplies and tools on the bedside tables. He seemed to be muttering, "where'd I have the….? I know I surely would have packed…!" You knew what he was looking for. You had packed some of your supply in your kit. You signed in your basic Inglishmek to Thorin to get your medic supply bag you could see on the dresser across the room. Thorin obliged and offered it to Oin.

You don't know why you packed it, not really. You had just grapped it as you packed, it wasn't really part of the usual medical bag. You were grateful that you listened to thought to bring it. Bilbo gave Thorin some special tea Dori made for your throat. It sooth like honey syrup and warmed like hot lemon tea, and felt healing like green tea. Oin had finished a quick look over, and declared, "ah! Much better child! You're doing much better. I'll come back later," and left you to your husband.

Thorin smiled at your and crawled in to bed with you, pulling the blankets up around you both, wrapping his big strong arms around you. "Darling, I was so worried, we all were." You look in to his gorgeous blue eyes and you see the person you love. You become pliable in his arms, and nuzzle your head between his and the pillow. You couldn't see him close his eyes and smile, thanking whichever god spared you. Thorin says his marriage vows to you, and you give yours to him. You kiss Thorin's shoulder, the crook of his neck, his jaw, his bearded cheek, his upper lip, his mouth. He pulls his head back an inch, to look at you, his sees into your eye, as you look into his. He leans in and in a tender kiss on the lips; he kisses you deeply, lustily, as a new husband kisses his new wife. You were a maid this morning, but something was happening inside your chest, you felt the need to get all clothing off as soon as you could. You felt a desperate need to have Thorin hold you, to get him in you. You need him.

A few days pass, and nearing time for the company and you to go to your next stop. The men were just as worried for you, to the point of near distraction. They each wanted to help, to do something for you. Gandalf suggested that some of the men go fishing and hunting as a way to pass the time and as a means of distraction from you. "She'll need food, meat and vegetables to help replenish her strength." The wizard told them. Those would couldn't help you while you were ill, could help in this way, Bilbo and Bofur reminding them, that you hadn't had your week long wedding feast yet. That was the joyful excuse they needed.

The dwarves split of into groups, there was the hunting party of Nori, Dwalin, Bofur, and Fili and Kili. There was Balin, Bifur and Bilbo, as the fishing crew. Even Gandalf gave fishing a good, a new found activity for his enjoyment. Bombur, Gloin, and Dori made up the firewood & cooking group. Anna, and Oin were on medicine crew, looking for medicinal plants and herbs, taking Ori with them for scribing their finds.

Thorin stayed with you, helping you to bath, dress and support. Your strength came back, steadily and incremental by each day and meal. "My love, last night, was the best night I've had in a long time, I think the best of my life." The blue eyed handsome king says to you adoringly. To be greeted by blushed checks and a shy sweet smile.

"My too, my love, my King!" you say as your lips collide in a loving passionate kiss. "How is the company faring? I have not seen them in what feels like days."

Thorin takes your hand and arm in his a walks you out of the cabin, out to the campsite, "they've been so worried about you as I have. Some have gone hunting, some are at the lake fishing as you can see. And a few have gone to find medicinal plants and vegetables. They are all, I hope, able to find enough food for the upcoming journey to our next stop. Gandalf tells me that The Host of Rivendell and his daughter, the Lady Arwen is expected to arrive soon. In a day or two's time, we will all pack up and travel to Lorien where Arwen and Elrond will introduce us to Lady Galadriel and her husband Lord Celeborn. They are Lady Arwen's grandparents, through I'm told her mother."

You listen eagerly. "I had a dream, the night we arrived, a dream of an elven Lady with long brown hair, she was rather beautiful. One of the things she said to me, is 'until we meet again'. Thorin," you pause for a moment as he helps you sit on a tree stump chair, "she called me Thora!"

Thorin shares a mild surprised and thoughtful look, "curious, the Thora name means 'Thunder', it is a pretty name. Perhaps she knows something about you that we don't. I've heard that some elves have the gift of seeing into the past, future and telepathy" He smiles down at you as he leans in to kiss you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish to English translations:  
> "Mellonamin, Thora. Ed' i'ear ar' elenea, Tanka harwar, Echuio! Amin Arwen Undomeil. Tenna' ento lye omenta lirimaer!"
> 
> "greetings my friend, Thora. By the sea and stars, heal, awaken! I am Arwen Undomeil. Until next we meet, lovely one."
> 
>    
> Any mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading, please comment. I'd like to know what you think.


	11. Approaching elves and new strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are getting stronger, and soon you are to move on to your next camp stop in Lorien. Elrond and Arwen are to arrive soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien. And as part of the story line, I'm giving the reader character - you - a new name of sorts. The name I gave the 'you' character was in light of that the Dwarves adopted you and didn't really know the name your human mother gave you.

A few days pass, and nearing time for the company and you to go to your next stop. The men were just as worried for you, to the point of near distraction. They each wanted to help, to do something for you. Gandalf suggested that some of the men go fishing and hunting as a way to pass the time and as a means of distraction from you. "She'll need food, meat and vegetables to help replenish her strength." The wizard told them. Those would couldn't help you while you were ill, could help in this way, Bilbo and Bofur reminding them, that you hadn't had your week long wedding feast yet. That was the joyful excuse they needed. 

The dwarves split of into groups, there was the hunting party of Nori, Dwalin, Bofur, and Fili and Kili. There was Balin, Bifur and Bilbo, as the fishing crew. Even Gandalf gave fishing a good, a new found activity for his enjoyment. Bombur, Gloin, and Dori made up the firewood/cooking group. Anna, and Oin were on medicine crew, looking for medicinal plants and herbs, taking Ori with them for scribing their finds. 

Thorin stayed with you, helping you to bath, dress and support. Your strength came back, steadily and incremental by each day and meal. "My love, last night, was the best night I've had in a long time, I think the best of my life." The blue eyed handsome king says to you adoringly. To be greeted by blushed checks and a shy sweet smile. 

"My too, my love, my King!" you say as your lips collide in a loving passionate kiss. "How is the company faring? I have not seen them in what feels like days."

Thorin takes your hand and arm in his a walks you out of the cabin, out to the campsite, "they've been so worried about you as I have. Some have gone hunting, some are at the lake fishing as you can see. And a few have gone to find medicinal plants and vegetables. They are all, I hope, able to find enough food for the upcoming journey to our next stop. Gandalf tells me that The Host of Rivendell and his daughter, the Lady Arwen is expected to arrive soon. In a day or two's time, we will all pack up and travel to Lorien where Arwen and Elrond will introduce us to Lady Galadriel and her husband Lord Celeborn. They are Lady Arwen's grandparents, through I'm told her mother."

You listen eagerly. "I had a dream, the night we arrived, a dream of an elven Lady with long brown hair, she was rather beautiful. One of the things she said to me, is 'until we meet again'. Thorin," you pause for a moment as he helps you sit on a tree stump chair, "she called me Thora!" 

Thorin shares a mild surprised and thoughtful look, "curious, the Thora name means 'Thunder', it is a pretty name. Perhaps she knows something about you that we don't. I've heard that some elves have the gift of seeing into the past, future and telepathy" He smiles down at you as he leans in to kiss you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine, if you spot a spelling mistake or such, please let me know.
> 
> Also, please read and review kindly, I would like to know what you think.


	12. I need air like a fish needs water.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen and Elrond approach. You're on the mend, and you get to spend the day outside. You finally get to see someone go fishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

Thorin urges you to sit or to take rest. You know that he means well, but you just couldn't be still, not easily. You convinced him to show you the lake. Bifur noticed Thorin fussing over you down most of the way, and joyfully greets you as you approach, notifying Balin and Bilbo to your arrival. 3 beaming faces, and cheers of relieve greet you as you find a seat. "Thank you, I feel much better now I can get some air for a bit." You sit happily with Thorin, watching the 3 dwarfs fishing. You've never been fishing. Thorin wasn't about let you try now, this didn't bother you too much, as you wanted to reserve the energy you had. You were happy to compromise with him on this. 

The dwarves weren't really having much luck catching many fish until you arrived. Then it seemed that the fish were almost jumping ashore. It seemed to only take another hour for the dwarves to catch enough fish for most of the trip back. At least until they got to Beorn's. 

Bifur helps you walk up back to came once the fish were in the buckets, and fishing equipment was packed. Oin, Ori, and Anna had almost finished, and started heading to camp. You sat with Bifur and Balin while Gloin and Thorin got fires going. Bombur was humming away at his 'kitchen' station. Huge smile on his face, a clear signal he's got a royal feast coming up. How he excelled at big meals. To say he was excited to prepared a royal wedding feast, would have been an understatement. Oin, Ori and Anna relate their pleasure at seeing you up and about. You smile at them. Oin gives you a quick look over, and sit with Ori. Ori and Oin start discussing the plants and such brought back. Ori draws and writes Oin's dictation in his book. Anna took her medicinal vegetation she's brought to Oin and Ori. It seemed that everyone was talking, it wasn't loud or quiet talking, but a peaceful calm stream of conversations. The hunting party was last to return. You had been sitting still for so long, you had satisfy the urge to suddenly stand and make a quick "wooh who!", and sit quickly. Much to surprise to the older dwarves. Ori had enjoyed the spontaneous outburst. Bifur, just did a "you go girl!" thing with his arms. The hunting party put their ample kills on the table provided and made a headlong dash group hug. 

A good day, you thought. Gandalf, whom you now realize was absent, seemed to reappear somewhere in the opposite direction of where your dwarves returned from. This time Gandalf wasn't alone….It was her, the Lady Arwen. She was indeed very beautiful. 

"Well this is not at all awkward!" You said to Bilbo, who came to bring you some lovely lemon tea Dori brought out for you. Bilbo chuckles. 

"You should have seen it when the company first arrived at Rivendell, meeting Elrond. It was like a weird stand off." You couldn't hold back a little snicker at the description. You hadn't notice that most to all the company had come to stand just behind you. Just Thorin and Dwalin were to the front and sides of you like two big guard dogs. Bilbo, still at your side, takes your hand and leads you towards Gandalf and the two tall brown haired Elves. You nod to Anna to join you, you remembered your shared conversation first day their about meeting Elrond and Arwen. Surely she's as keen to meet these Rivendell elves as much as you were.

'My goodness, Elrond and Arwen are just as Bilbo, Ori and Gandalf described. Arwen was more beautiful up close.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Please read and review. I'd like to know what you think.


	13. Off to See the Wonderful Elves of LothLorien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up on the morning of your last day at Mirrormere lake, outside Moria. Your new Elven travelling companions and new friends had arrived yesterday. You're all packed and you all head for LothLorien. 
> 
> Your very large travelling party consists of:  
> 14 dwarves - the company and Anna  
> 1 halfling - Bilbo  
> 1 human - You  
> 1 wizard - Gandalf.  
> 2 Elves - Elrond, and Arwen  
> 5 horses  
> 15 ponies  
> 19 people - 4 people to a med-large camping trailers.  
> Luggage roof racks, luggage on 4, food and other equipment, such as fishing rods, pots and pans, and food, on the forth.  
> 5 camping trailers, in each were assigned to:  
> 1 Oin, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin.  
> 2 Bifur, Bofur, Bombur.  
> 3 Dori, Ori, Nori, Bilbo.  
> 4 Fili, Kili, Anna, Thorin, Reader.  
> 5 Elrond, Arwen, Gandalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

You were introduced to Lord Elrond, and Lady Arwen. You were polite, as polite as you could be, you really just wanted a look at the Lady. Introductions to Elves took a long time as you found out. Man, could the male Elves talk, and talk, and talk. Now, you just wanted to sit down. 

'hurry up Gandalf.' You silently begged. As if Thorin could hear you, he came up behind you and suggested that they stop this 'dribble' and sit down. Or at least you come and sit, which you were grateful for the intervention. 

Your new guests and travel companions happily took seats. By now, there had to be more chairs made and more table space, even though you'd all have to leave by mid day tomorrow. Tables were just put together to make bigger ones, and chairs were altered to make benches. 

Bombur announced that enough dinner was ready. The meal consisted of meat for those who ate it, and selected vegetables brought and locally found. You tried a bit of everything, and was happily satisfied. Lord Elrond sat at your table with you, and a number of dwarves, with Gandalf and Bilbo. 

You had wished to get a chance to speak with Arwen, but your strength reserves for the day waned on you. The large tents that people slept in were packed up. Leaving the travelling caravans left, for you to sleep in. Huge metal and wood things, made in fashion of mobile homes. Large enough for several people, but on wheels and able for several ponies to pull. Or a little help from Gandalf, for those who his to ride their ponies.

"Come on you, time to get up. We must bath before the men awaken." Anna nudged you. 

"Hmm?" You groggily answered. "Goodness, is it morning?" Anna nudged you again. "I blame Thorin." That got a grumpy response. Anna, now leaving you to get up and gather some of your things. "I blame you for being so comfy and cozy to sleep with." You told him, nudging against his neck with your nose, and a sweet grin. You kissed his neck, "Morning husband, sshh, sleep a little longer."

You had loaned Arwen a suitable towel wrap, you grabbed your eco-friendly bath products, and called to Anna, Arwen, and Bilbo. The four of you headed down to the bathing part of the river, and got a head start before the rowdy guys came down. You weren't as skinny, elegant or even as graceful as your elven companions, you thought you could lose a bit of weight, but you were far from ashamed of your body. It was nice to get a chance to have another girl to talk to in addition to Anna. Even Bilbo appreciated getting to talk to Arwen again. 

You and your bathing companions finished in time to see the guys, well the 'younger' guys start up for their morning testosterone contests. This baffled Anna and Arwen, it was old hat to Bilbo, it didn't faze you, it was mildly amusing and comforting to you. They may be loud, grouchy, beer guzzling, meat eating, male animals, but they were yours, and you loved them dearly.

Bombur had went to get breakfast started. It seemed he also awoke early and bathed. Odd you didn't see him, but why would you want to. He was married to another and marriage vows were considered sacred to the dwarves, and you, although you had no problems showing him appropriate familial affections. Bombur was your great grandfather's cousin, therefor you were his 1st cousin 3x removed.

You all enjoyed a nice morning meal, before packing the rest of the supplies, equipment, and such. It was only about a 150 or so miles from Moria to LothLorien. Lord Elrond told you it wouldn't take more than 5 days at most, but closer to 3 days.

You found that this part of the journey was easier than the last part, from the inn where you stayed to Moria, on the account of being so sick. The 'little bastards' (one of two names used for a group of 13 dwarves, the other is the Dirty Baker's Dozen.) were very well behaved, so were the Elves, not that you expected them to misbehave, and Gandalf and Bilbo were their usual lovely selves. Wonderfully everyone got on reasonably well, and you throughly enjoyed your more diverse travelling group. 

The journey to Lorien's borders didn't seem as long as you thought it would. It was at the borders of Lorien, that Arwen told you that there was another 50 miles or so to get into LothLorien. You also learnt from Arwen, that Lorien was an equalivent of a county, and LothLorien would be considered the village or city capitol of Lorien, and Lorien is considered by many elves to be the heart of Elvendom in Middle Earth. 

You and your companions had indeed a good 50 miles, but which the larger number of people, 19 people in total, 15 ponies, 4 horses, and 5 med-large camping trailers, it took a while. Without the camping trailers loaded with the pre-installed furniture, and the luggage secured to the roof luggage rack, it took almost twice as long as it would have on horse back. 

On the 3rd morning, you were greeted by a escort party that was sent to double as a welcoming party of very tall, thin, incredibly almost white long haired elves, lead by a very serious elf Arwen called Haldir. Haldir fascinated you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. A work in progress. Thanks for reading and please comment. I'd like to know what you think.


	14. The Wonderful Elves of LothLorien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally arrive in Caras Galadhon, and you have a nap in your guest talan with your husband, before preparing for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for taking so long to update, but I finally have.
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

You and your travelling companions followed the MarchWarden elf called Haldir, to what he called Callas Galhadon, the heart of elvendom. You found when you entered the city, that you were immediately greeted by a pair of tall pale blonde elves, a man and a woman. Arwen told you that they were Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, the lord and lady of Lorien and her mother's parents. You were in awe of them, as you heard stories of them from Gandalf, and you began to see why Gandalf loved the lady Galadriel.

You weren't all to surprised at the strange looks you got from some of the elves as you passed deeper into the treed city of Lorien. You were a human of dwarrow-human decent, and not many lived, but many wondered why a human would travel with dwarves. Many of the elves were curious about you, and your companions, the elves didn't get many non elf visitors, with the exception of Gandalf. 

You had little knowledge of Elves, as you had little experience of them. You didn't know that like Dwarves, Elves too had magic and spells, you certainly didn't know that some elves like Galadriel and Elrond could speak to each other without words and at great distances. You also didn't know that Lady Galadriel had been expecting you long before any invitation of hospitality was offered to you and your family.

You were thankful that the primary introductions had been made and didn't take long, as your newest elvish travelling companions and Gandalf had long known your hosts. You were also grateful as you and your family were shown to where you were to stay while in Lorien, while you waited for your husband to join you. You husband, Thorin was invited to meet Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel with your uncle Balin, Bilbo and were introduced by Gandalf, Lady Arwen and Lord Elrond.

You and your family were given guest talans among the trees nearest the forest floors, which was still a great way up. The talans were sparsely decorated and furnished in light blues and greens, which was what you assumed was the Elvish Lorien style. Quite different than any of the dwarrow furnishing styles, but pleasing in their own (Elvish) cultural style, you supposed.

Not too much longer after you were shown to your sleeping rooms, Thorin arrived, and you were happy to have him with you, and to be able to hug him.

"So?" you had to ask him, you were curious.

A smirk quickly creeps it's way across his lips, he sighs out, "it was fine, boring, but fine." He leads you to the bed provided in your talan. "It seems that the Lord Elrond pocess telepathy, and have been in communication with our hosts, and they've become a concerned for your health. They would like to meet you, and see that you are indeed getting better." He lies down on the bed with you, for a little nap. "Gandalf says that our hosts have arranged a feast for us, and that they have asked one of their March Wardens to give a tour to those of us who'd like one. Your uncle, and Bilbo have already eagerly have said 'yes'." You smiled fondly. "Also," he continues with a bit of amusement in his voice, "Gandalf has told me that some of the elves are a little curious about you, a human raised by dwarves who married a dwarf." Your adoring husband could see your amused smile as you turned on to your side, wrap your arm around his chest and finally nuzzling your head in the crook of his neck. He in turn wrapped you securely, deeply in his arms, as if to keep you warm and safe during hibernation.

A few hours of sleep later, a gentle knock on your door came. The knock was firm enough to wake you and Thorin, but quiet enough to not be intrusive. Thorin, in his protective nature got up and answered the door, and after a minute or two close the door and came back to bed. "Come on lamb, time to ready for dinner." He got you up and you could tell he was in a fussing mood, so you just forwent arguing with him. You both showered and dressed. Thorin brushed, dried and trimmed your hair, he decided that your hair needed it, and as your husband, he'd be the one to do it. As he was trying to comb your wet hair out, he began, "I think I may have to present you to our hosts for some sort of inspection and look over. I'm told that they are concerned for your health." Once he was happy with the result, he finished drying and styled your hair. Thorin had chosen a dress for you provided by the elves, a midnight blue, that matched the tunic he usually wore. The host elves were kind enough to launder and repair your clothing and your family's clothing. 

"Concerned about me, why?" You asked astonished. You found it curious that the Lord and Lady of Lorien would be concerned about you, you couldn't be that important. 

"It seems they've been told about your condition by Lord Elrond. They've told Balin, who told your father, who told me, that they want to meet you, and see how you're health is improving for themselves." He led you to the door. "Now that's enough questions, best not keep them waiting." 

Your husband led you outside to the waiting elf. It seems that you would be led to other talans where you would meet up with some of your family before heading to dinner with your hosts, The Lady and Lord. You were led down a few levels via flights of stairs, stairs that seemed to grow in number upon descending. It seemed so after 10 or so steps you stopped as more members of your family greeted you on your way to dinner.

"woah, woah, just one more thing. Tonight, I would like to," you paused, unsure of how to ask, not sure why, but you tried, "um, Thorin, tonight, I would like to love you." You blushed under his gaze. "I want to love my husband." You shyly looked in to your husband's eyes. He smiled understanding. He kissed your forehead. 

Smilingly, "Ok, tonight." He again takes your hand in his and led you on to meet your hosts, and to enjoy a feast fit for royalty, and a royal wedding. You were indeed presented the a beautiful elven couple by a fatherly figure Lord Elrond. Lord Elrond, as you understood was their son-in-law, although you couldn't remember meeting his wife, but you thought it tactful not to mention it or even think of it. 

The Lord Celeborn, a very mysterious elf, took to speaking with Lord Elrond, and Gandalf. Gandalf as it turns out was called Mithrandir by the elves, meaning grey pilgrim. Thorin took to speaking in a group with your father and a few of your family. You now had a chance to speak with Bilbo, has not had much of one earlier. Arwen came and joined your conversation as a natural and easy companion, and Galadriel now took her opportunity to be made introductions. 

Conversations continued easily and comfortably for many minutes until it was announced that dinner was ready and being served. Dinner was primarily a vegetarian dinner, with a special meat dish prepared especially for you, by request of the Lord and Lady of Lorien. A dinner worthy of the most genuine thanks, which you most happily gave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. A work in progress. Thanks for reading and please comment. I'd like to know what you think.


	15. A surprisingly perfect day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enjoy dinner with your family and your elven hosts. Haldir gives you and some of your family a tour in a tree of Lorien. A perfect ending to a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You enjoy dinner with your family and your elven hosts. Haldir gives you and some of your family a tour in a tree of Lorien. A perfect ending to a perfect day.

There was an almost all of a sudden lull in the conversation at dinner. During dinner, people were having conversations with the people across from them, next to them, or a person or two down. It stopped when the plates of the last course of dinner before dessert were removed, as if the conversations were attached and dependant on the plates. You were now under nearly everyone's gaze, and you felt incredibly uncomfortable and exposed. You never really enjoyed being at the centre of attention like this. You looked to Thorin and Balin nearby, pleading for help, almost begging them to hide you. 

Fortunately, your host and hostess took kindness upon you. They've asked their granddaughter to ask Thorin, "My lord Thorin, which name does your wife prefer to be called?" The brunette beauty Arwen asked. 

To which your husband responded, "she responds to Billy!" 

Hearing this, the lady Galadriel now took a turn to speak, "Lady Billy," she began, being addressed as 'Lady' was a little amusing to you as this was the first time anyone had, "I apologize for the awkwardness of the sudden quietness. We and our people are very curious about you, as we don't receive many guests that are dwarves or humans raised by them." 

She paused as an individual dessert was placed in front of each person. "My family and I wish to speak with you and your family later. For now, would you please explain how you came to be with your family, and who are you related to now since your recent marriage?"

You felt intimidated by the simple request, and you tightened your grip on the hand of your husband you were still holding. He whispered comfortingly to you. You inhaled and exhaled to better calm yourself. 

"My lady, I'm not sure I have a quick answer. I will try to answer it, I'm sure you'll be able to follow." You took a sip of water before continuing. "Well I'm mostly human, but I'm related to each of the dwarves in some way, with or without my recent marriage." You got some confused looks from some of the blonde elves. "My great grandfather is Bifur, and I am his cousins Bofur and Bombur 1st cousin 3x removed." They stood up. "Dwalin adopted me when I was orphaned as a baby and his raised me as his daughter, and Balin is my uncle." Dwalin and Balin also stood up. "Ori, Dori and Nori," who took their turn to stand up, "are 3rd or 4th full cousins to my father, Uncle and Husband. Oin, Gloin are my father and uncle's first cousins." They stood up. "Now, Thorin, and his nephews are 2nd cousins and 2nd cousins once removed to my father, and in addition, to Thorin being my husband and Fili and Kili, my nephews in law, I suppose." Finally Thorin, Fili and Kili stand, before sitting in turn to the now sitting dwarves. You looked around, Elrond and Arwen smiling in understanding as were your host and hostess. You looked around and saw Haldir, and two blonde elves you thought were relatives of his due to their similar facial features. 

Lord Celeborn now spoke, "Thank you for your answer." You nodded slightly and smiled. His lady now gestured for everyone to begin on their desserts. The rest of the meal progressed in good speed and the evening guests dispersed shortly afterwards. For which you were grateful, you somehow were getting tired, despite having just rested not long before. 

As you got up to stretch your legs, Arwen approached you, and thanked you for your company at dinner. You smiled warmly at her, as she led you to where you had sat with her earlier. The Lady of Lorien followed her silently as if she floated just above the grass. Your husband, uncle, Bifur and Bilbo followed with Mithrandir. Thorin sat next to you as Galadriel sat across from you. Your uncle found himself a sit with Bifur. The others either sat or stood where they could participate in the conversation without overcrowding you. Lord Elrond along with the other elves you dined with, and your father and your other family members went off to do their own things. Thorin spoke up and said that the Lady wished to see how you were doing, insisting that you and your family stay a few days for her consciences would allow, before you left for you next stop. 

The lady began, "your name is Billy?" 

"Yes and no" you answered. A response that took her a little by surprise. "Billy is the only name I know."

Your uncle added, "My brother went and retrieved her from the family who were temporarily caring for her. We aren't sure what her proper name is, or if she was named at all." You leaned your head on your husband's shoulder as he held you with his arm around you. 

You looked to the lady curiously, "is it true that Elves are given several names, many that aren't ever known by any?" She smiled.

"Yes, elflings are given names by each parent to be used only by them, a private name, and a name known by their friends, and a name used only others." You smiled back at her.

"How do you feel?" She asked in her turn. 

"I don't know. I'm tired, but I just slept. I'm not hungry, but I feel like I still need. I don't feel weak, but I don't feel the strength I should. I'm not as I was before I was sick, but I'm not changed. There has been something altered." She listened. Your turn. 

"Did you walk bare foot here, from the Undying Lands?" You asked and she smiled. 

"Yes I did." She smiled again, clearly amused by your questions.

"How tall are you? It's curious that you're much shorter than most humans." She asked in her turn.

"I'm 5 feet tall," to Thorin's 5'3, "I suspect it's because of my great grandfather Bifur." You looked at you're hostess with a childlike amusement, "how tall are you?"

With a maternal humour, she responds, "I'm 6 feet 4 inches tall."

It was your turn to be taken by surprise, you looked to Arwen sitting close to you, and then to Gandalf standing not far from you, "what, really?" Arwen and Galadriel both smiled and Gandalf chuckled softly to himself. Gandalf's laugh was so childlike in amusement at your response, was infectious and you chuckled softly as well. The conversation with your hostess, Arwen, your husband, your uncle, your 'cousin' Bilbo and Gandalf continued for an hour before continuing to its conclusion for the day as you walked with them to your guest room for the night. Bilbo and your uncle were the first two to reach their guest rooms. You reached your guest room you shared with Thorin what could be considered a few floors up the tree. 

Before your elven hostesses and Istari companion bid you a restful and good night, the Lady of Lorien relayed that her march warden Haldir will be giving tours of Lorien on the next morrow and the following morrow as Caras Galadhon was a large city that would require a fair climb. You thanked her, and he whispered a healing spell over you for the night, and then Galadriel, Arwen and Mithrandir bid you and Thorin a good night. 

Thorin had begun to ready himself and you for bed, when you ever so sweetly reminded him of your agreement you both made when you last left your guest room. You enjoyed your love making to your husband tonight than it previous time. You awoke in your husbands arms after a magnificent night's sleep, and some invigorating love making the night before to the sound of a firm but respectful knock on your guest room front door. 

You were wonderfully surprised when Thorin returned to you with 2 elves following him in. One elf came in with a tray of plates, cutlery, glassware, and the second elf followed him with a trolley of a incredible selection of breakfast along with appropriate condiments for you and Thorin to be enjoyed in bed. You were certainly impressed with your hosts and their generosity. The elves prepared the trays with plates, the cutlery, and glasses and bought them to the table provided in your room. You got up out of bed, thankful that you dressed sometime in the night as you went to the en suite bathroom. 

The breakfast in your private guest suite was truly generous, beautiful selected and cooked. The elves sent you fresh bread rolls, flavourful fruit, thirst quenching juices, and beautifully brewed tea, grilled tomatoes with cheese, sautéed mushrooms, perfectly cooked scrambled eggs and even more surprising, perfectly cooked breakfast sausages. Goodness, you would have to profusely thank the Lord and Lady, you never suspecting that elves knew how to provide such a wondrous morning welcome. If they provided their guests with meals like this, you could definitely become as fond of these elves as Gandalf was. These elves certainly knew how to welcome guests. 

A few hours after your glorious breakfast, allowed you and Thorin had now had plenty of time to recover from the breakfast, and to dress. At this time, at what you guessed was about 9am, the elves that brought you your breakfast returned for the trays and items, you happily thanked them and asked them to thank the wonderful cook. The elves offered their welcome, and said they would. 

They left, and were followed in by your uncle, and another now more familiar elf, Lady Galadriel's march warden Haldir. Haldir greeted you warmly, asked after you, and you greeted him warmly in return and replied that you were feeling much better. He informed you that it was now time to start the tour of Caras Galadhon. Outside waiting were Bilbo, Kili's friend Anna, Ori, Bofur and Bifur. 

He led his charges of very short tour group, you smiled and chuckled to yourself. You thought that an observer would look at this Elf and those that followed as a tall human leading a bunch of children, an unusual sight indeed, causing some the Lorien resident to look on in curiosity. You and your companions followed the elf up a vast amount of stairs, more stairs that you expected to be possible, forgetting that the trees in this city were huge. Mercifully Haldir stopped sporadically to allow his tour group to catch their breaths and rest their legs, and taking the opportunity to point out things of interest. 

You were in awe of the great beauty at each rest stop. You lived most of your life in either the Blue Mountains or in Erebor, and you loved the beauty of each mountain, but you instantly appreciated the beauty of this place. After 2 hours, Haldir led his tour group to what you hoped was the top of the trees. Here, indeed at the top of the tree, you were brought to where the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel held court, and you suspected lived. Haldir now distracted his tour group, while a group of elves set up tables and chairs for lunch with himself and the Lord and Lady, with the most incredible view of all Caras Galadhon, Lorien and even a few miles beyond their border. 

Celeborn appeared behind you, and announced that lunch is served, and then everyone may do as they pleased intil dinner later and the rest of the tour in the morning. Thankfully lunch replenished your energy and strength for the return trip down the tree, while provided sparkling conversation. The lunch ended, and the Lord Celeborn announced that dinner would be again observed in the again on the forest floor, same as last night, and that he looked forward to seeing everyone there.

Haldir excused himself to attend to his duties, and Lord Celeborn gave him leave to do so, and he himself walked you and your companions down the tree the same way you came up. You meet up with the rest of your family down a few hours later, on the forest floor, all tuckered out from your walk despite the quicker return time. 

Ori, Bofur and Bilbo took the opportunity to relay their experiences to the others. Thorin went to talk with your father and Balin, while you laid down on the soft grassy floor of the forest with Anna and Bifur. Not long after, Fili, Kili, Nori and Bofur got a game of kick ball going. This peeked the curiosity of some of the elves not on duty, and they joined in, teaming up with the dwarves. Anna, yourself, now with the recently arrived Arwen, Gandalf, and Bilbo, sat on the sideline as spectators, along with Thorin and Oin. Everyone else was playing in the game, spurring many elves joining in, balancing the players on each time. A wonderful afternoon. 

It was close to 5:30-6pm when Elrond, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel and Haldir returned to the forest floor, where the game was slowly coming to an end, peeking their curiosity. It was Arwen that tried to explain the game to her father, grandmother, grand father and friend. They were now very curious about the game, asking if another game could commence after dinner, so they may attempt to participate. A request that you were pleasantly surprised by. Comfortable and pleasant conversations occupied the now large multi race (Elf, human - you, Hobbit, Dwarrow and Istari) assembly, when at 6:30pm, Bombur had emerged from somewhere with an elf you thought may have been an Elven cook, announced that dinner was ready and will be now served. 

Dinner was, to no surprise, exceptional, as was the libations and conversation and companionship. Something amazing happened that added to the perfection of the day. Another game of kick ball commenced, everyone divided into two teams, but instead of the team of elves and team of dwarves you expected, each team consisted of both dwarrows and elves, and the most wonderous thing you wouldn't have believed if you weren't present, the lord Celeborn, Elrond, Haldir and his brothers joined one team, while the Lady Galadriel, Arwen, Gandalf and a few other elves joined each team. The game was incredible to watch, as you sat in awe with Anna, and Bilbo. 

The perfect end to a really close perfect day. You happily found that tomorrow was just as perfect in it's own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. A work in progress. Thanks for reading and please comment. I'd like to know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to leave Lorien and travel to visit Beorn. You hear Thorin, Dwalin, Balin and Gandalf talking rather intensely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

The next few days pass peacefully. Many of your family learned to appreciate these Elves, and a few friendships were made. The time for you and your family and companions to move on came. Gandalf had decided to stay in Lorien a little while longer, before meeting up with the company in a few days.

When time came for you, your family, Bilbo and Anna to move on to your next stop, a visit at Beorn’s. The appropriate ‘Thank You’s’ and ‘Goodbye’s’ were given to your hosts, to Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen. You didn’t need to say ‘goodbye’ to Gandalf as you would see him again soon. 

Haldir and his fellow march wardens travelled with you to where you would find your horses with the mobile home vehicles. They would be waiting for you on the other side of Lorien and up the river. This meant that you had to travel several hours in boats, a new experience for you. A new experience that you found odd but suitable, but an experience that Bilbo did not enjoy at all. Hobbits were not great fans of water. The journey to where you met the horses and mobile homes, the caravans went quickly, a day’s journey or so, where you said your ‘goodbye’s’ and ‘thank you’s’ to your hosts. It was at least another day’s journey to the river crossing into Beorn’s land.

You met up with the horses at the Great River Anduin. You and your companions were to travel north past the Gladden Fields and the Old Ford to the Carrock. It was decided that word would be sent ahead to Beorn of your arrival in what hopefully would be about 3 or 4 days travel. During this time, you took the opportunity to ask Bilbo why Hobbits didn't like water. The answer he gave was in part because Hobbits rarely liked water enough to learn to swim, an anwer that didn’t end your curiosity. You then asked why Hobbits didn’t learn to swim, even if learning only ended their fear of water. You thought that surely it would be better for Hobbits to learn the basics of swimming if it’s only purpose was to not be afraid of water. Bilbo flustered had no answers for you. 

Three nights into your travels north with your family and ‘uncle’ Bilbo, Gandalf had joined you for camp that evening after you went to bed. Thorin had a bit of a difficult time getting you to go to bed, you wanted to stay up with everyone sitting around the campfire. Once you were eventually were coaxed into bed, you quickly fell asleep. That’s when you had a dream of a white majestic stag standing, lifting his head from drinking from a stream at the base of Mountains cloaked in a forest that looked and felt like the trees where once sick many years ago.

When you awoke to find Gandalf sitting on a chair, smoking a pipe and talking to Bilbo, Oin and Balin. You decided to ask the Hobbit and wise men about your dream, for they surely would be able to decipher it for you. Gandalf was able to tell you that the White Stag was the Elven King Thranduil’s royal stag, who lives in Mirkwood forest. A forest that once was called the Greenwood, but the woods through neglect and the now vanquished presence of evil, became sick. Since Thorin and his company had reclaimed Erebor and Dale was also reclaimed, King Thranduil had no longer hid away in his kingdom in a cave. The forest began to heal again.

The last day of travel began after a hearty breakfast and a quick and efficient pack up. You happened to look to your right and saw some houses just inside a large woods, which Gandalf told you were the homes of the Woodsmen of Mirkwood. After several hours of travel and a quick mid day meal and several hours more of travel, Beorn’s land came in to view. You didn’t recognize it at first, as you haven’t seen Beorn’s lands from the south approached. You and your family and companions were very happy indeed to have arrived. 

The camping vehicles were to be left at the west border of Mirkwood forest on the Old Forest Road, while you stayed with Beorn. Gandalf informed the company that Thranduil would have the vehicles taken to the other side of Mirkwood to meet you near where his palace was. After staying with Beorn, you would travel through Mirkwood instead of travelling around, and that he would grant safe passage through his Kingdom via the path through Mirkwood and over the newly rebuilt bridge. So everyone collected their things, whatever was to be needed, which was practically everything. 

Beorn came out to meet you, a lovely greeting. The horses carried the cooking equipment, the clothing and such, and whatever was left of the food. You would have to resupply soon, Beorn would provide some things. Beorn’s meals were divine.

The home of Beorn was as you remembered it as a child, but had aged and changed as you would expect, it changed and aged as you did, none of the memories harmed by it. The truth would, perhaps, have been too hard to swallow if Beorn and his home, and his animal companions had remained as they were in your childhood. You had grown and changed since childhood, as with everything, things must change. 

You and your family had come to visit Beorn at a good time, it was late summer, not yet autumn, the home needed some repairs that needed more than one person to repair. Beorn welcomed the help from your dwarrow companions; even Beorn knew that the dwarves were known as great craftsman.

The dwarves, indeed helped Beorn fix things around his home, and they took great pleasure in learning new carving techniques and ideas from Beorn and he from them. You were made happy to see Thorin so relaxed, and happy in building things again. You remembered how happy and care free he seemed when not dealing with matters of state.

You, Anna and the company spent 3 days there before you heard your father Dwalin, your uncle Balin, Gandalf and your husband Thorin on the 3rd night. Everyone else had gone to bed, but the spot you had chosen for yourself and Thorin was cold without him. So you got up to find him, when you heard the hushed conversation, you stopped just out of view, you were only able to make out a few snipets of the conversation; “Thranduil”, “don’t want to stay”, “move on to Dale”, “we have to visit Thranduil”, and that’s when you decided to stop listening. 

“Thorin, adad, Uncle?” You walked towards the older men in your family, Thorin now moving to the side of huddle to allow you to join them at his side. “What’s the serious hushed conversation for? Are we leaving tomorrow?” You reached Thorin’s side, and he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you to his hip and you wrapped your arm around him. You snuggled your head to his neck.

Your uncle answered the question. “We are not leaving just yet, but we will in 3 or so days.” You now looked up to Thorin, and back to your uncle, with the next question on your face. “We were discussing how long will we be expected to visit Thranduil. We are not keen on staying. We would have preferred to go around, but Gandalf tells us that Thranduil knows we’re going to be travelling through Mirkwood.” 

Your father adds, “we’re not keen on being in Mirkwood longer than we have to given the last time we were in Mirkwood.”

Gandalf tells them in a tone one would use on a petulant child and you were lacking patience, “I’ve told you that Thranduil knows we are traveling through Mirkwood to get to Dale, and he is expecting us to visit him.”

Neither Balin, Dwalin or Thorin told you what exactly happened in Mirkwood during their quest to reclaim Erebor, but it was Bifur and Bofur who gave you a version of what happened in a way that a child could understand. 

“Well, We don’t have to stay long. We can share a meal and stay near by for the night before heading on.” Before Gandalf could say something to contradict, you continued, “If I remember correctly, Thranduil’s halls is on the Eastern part of Mirkwood forest just south of Long Lake and that is south of Dale and Erebor. We can stay with Thranduil for a meal and sleep near by, and if it’s absolutely necessary, he can travel with us to Dale.” You snuggled back into Thorin’s arms, “This can make everyone happy.” You said pointedly to Galdalf, “you know the stubbornness of Dwarves. Thorin shouldn’t be kept from Erebor too much longer.” 

Gandalf relented. He did know of the stubborness of Dwarves. You smiled, and turned back to Thorin, “please come to bed now?” You asked with a hopeful sparkle in your eyes. How could he refuse you? Thorin naturally spoilt you when you were here in Beorn’s home.

The next day brought you and Thorin closer together, you started the day with a “lie in”, and you bathed together. Thorin wanted you to see a new piece of wood carving that Beorn had done. A truly beautiful, but curious item, a baby’s crib. 

The nights with Beorn, and your family were the same, with dinner and a campfire to help clear the tree cutting for maintenance. Having everyone around the campfire was something you missed terribly. Despite getting sick on your way to Mirrormere, being around the campfire with your family was a favourite memory for you. This camping trip was not normally ideal as a honeymoon, but you were happy enough, you certainly didn’t expect to be married before your return. You could have some alone time with your husband when you got home, not that you were wanted privacy when needed. Your family instinctually knew when to be discreet and give you and Thorin space. You would certainly be sad when it would come time to leave to pass through Mirkwood for Dale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. A work in progress. Thanks for reading and please comment. I'd like to know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You travel through Mirkwood and make camp. You enlist your friends and family in a diplomatic mission of your own with some help from the Lady Galadriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

The day before you were set to leave to pass through Mirkwood, you were in the garden with Bilbo and Anna again. Beorn hadn’t had time to tend to the garden since he was busy being host, and working on his house with the dwarves’ help. Bilbo enlisted the help of Anna and yourself the previous day. You enjoyed working with the soil with Bilbo and Anna, and a good number of Beorn’s produce would travel with you and your companions. You were wrist deep in the soil as was Bilbo and Anna, like wise deep in conversation with the two, when suddenly you hear water splashing just behind you. You sat up properly and looked over, to see Thorin playing around with his friends. You laugh quietly and you nudged Bilbo and Anna to look at the men laughing and playing. The garden’s work was finished for the day, and when you three stood up, you were approached by Thorin and the other men. You smiled at your handsome husband, and you looked down at him to see half his middle shirt soaked, you shook your head at the silly water splashing. You smiled and chuckled. 

He knew why you smiled so, and he childishly rushed and bear hugged you, purposely getting you wet from his shirt. You wiggled and squirmed in his bear hug, as he chuckled deeply, causing you to get wetter. You managed to get your arms and hands up between his chest and yours, you gently, elbowed him in the stomach. You both could hear laughter coming from the dwarves behind Thorin, and childish cheering coming from Fili and Kili. He tightened his hold on you, kissing you deeply, lovingly and passionately, in a moment of childlike joy, a sweet moment of levity with your husband. You both now were rather wet and dirty, your handsome husband led you to have a private shower before dinner. 

That night, in ‘bed’, you turned on your side to ask Thorin something. “What is it my darling?” he asked, eyes closed, sensing that you wanted to talk to him.

You hadn’t the nerve to ask till now; half fearing an answer of ‘yes’. You didn’t want to deny him fatherhood if he wanted it, but you weren’t sure if you wanted motherhood. You weren’t terrible fond or good with babies, and surely Thorin would help you as much as he could given that he was a busy king. You wanted to enjoy being married before any pressure, expectation or desire arose. You knew that Thorin wasn’t exactly approaching the prime of Dwarvish lifespan, but you were still young. You smiled, but still nervous, “do you want children?”

Thorin immediately opened his eyes, and look at you, lying still on his back with his arm around you. “Children?” he asked pointedly. “Where is that coming from?” You slightly recoiled into his shoulder. His gaze softened, reaching for your neck with his other hand, pulling you to him. Kissing your forehead, “darling, where’d the question come from?” 

You asked again, “do you want children?”

He repositioned his head to look at the ceiling again, “I don’t know now. When I was young, I thought I would marry and try for children. Then Smaug came, and I was for a long time preoccupied with the endurance of my people. When your mother died, I began to lose the last bits of hope for a family. However when we married, I began to hope again of at least married life.” 

You asked him again, “but do you want children?”

“If I were able to father children, and we were blessed one day, then yes, I would.” He kissed your forehead again. “I used to think that when my nephews were young, that I envisioned having two little daughters in my arms.” You smiled at the thought. The image of Thorin carrying two young daughters in arms, or a daughter in his arms and with a daughter sitting on his knees, and another held in his arms was a beautiful vision. Perhaps in a few years, that might happen. “However, I’m perfectly happy with our family as it is right now. I’m in now hurray to have children and I’m in no need of heirs, and I will not rush you if you’re not ready and want children. Do you understand?” 

You smile, and kiss him. Visibly happy and relieved. “I admit that in the last few days I began to wonder and worry a little about it. I’m certainly not ready yet, and I don’t know if I want children yet.”

He smiled back at you, kissed your forehead for a third time that night. “I understand. Now get some sleep.”

Sadly, within a couple of days, the time came to move on. With everyone packed, and everything pack up and horsed, Beorn in his bear form walked to the the path that lead from the Elven gate. You wished you could stay longer with Thorin at Beorn’s, but you remember the truth of what you said earlier to Gandalf. Thorin couldn’t stay away from Erebor too much longer. As you rode the horses to the Elven gate, you casually asked Bilbo what would happen to his home while he was away here with you, wondering if the same thing that happened last time would happen again. He assured you that this time he had made sure not to leave his home empty as he did last time. This time he asked a lovely couple of his relation that he favoured to house sit for him, and they were to bring their son Frodo to join them. A happy arrangement for both of them. 

Beorn had given plenty of provisions to last you to Dale. It would perhaps be 3 or 4 day journey, even through Mirkwood, instead of going the slightly longer route, on the Old Forest Road. Your father, uncle, and then entire company weren’t happy with travelling the Pathway through Mirkwood, but it was indeed the faster way through the forest. It would be a day’s journey on the horses, and a day perhaps to the Long Lake, and another day to Dale, all on horse, but you would be delayed by having to meet with Thranduil and to make camp. The men of the company were at least pleased to have the horses this time through, since they didn’t the previous time. 

You were given several pouches of seeds by Galadriel, and some bags of her special soil. She said that one of the pouches was for you to use as a gift for a neglected garden, and that you would know what that meant, when the time arrived. She also told you that these seeds would improve your husband’s life and his kingdom’s well being. Each pouch had several smaller pouches inside, pouches of several different types of floral and vegetable seeds, according to Bilbo. You were rather curious about what made Galadriel’s soil so special, something Gandalf was rather pleased to tell you about. 

In total what should have taken several hours to get to the bridge, took half the time on the horses. What you didn’t expect was what you found when you arrived with Anna and the Company of Thorin Oakenshield just before coming to the bridge over the river, was an elf with long golden white hair hiding up top a giant elk, waiting for you. King Thranduil and Moose, his Megaloceros Giganteus, a giant elk. You had wondered why the horses had stopped, and you were left waiting a little while longer after Gandalf had come to collect Balin, Dwalin and Thorin. It was perhaps 15 minutes later when Thorin came and got to you to follow him to where your father and Uncle were waiting with Gandalf, and with them was the Elf King Thranduil. He had come to meet you and travel with you to Dale. You were to stay for dinner with Thranduil in his kingdom in a cave, before making camp, and then travelling up to Dale. 

The rear entrance to the Mirkwood kingdom was incredible, like the Glowworm Caves in Waitomo New Zealand. There was a way out like the Path tunnel in Old Man’s Cave gorge, Ohio. Thranduil told you that the pool in the royal bedroom travelled via a river to a field where the you learned that it was the Queen’s private garden. The garden was now neglected, through his grief. 

Thranduil led you to where you and your companions would make camp, it was a rather sad, and lonely spot. You could tell it was once a beautiful spot, a magnificent and once beloved garden, now left to be abandoned. It was heartbreaking. Gandalf had told you in private and in confidence that Thranduil’s wife had died, protecting their son Legolas, and that where we were to make camp was her garden and haven from public duty. It wounded your heart, you couldn’t imagine how heartbroken you’d be if Thorin had passed away prematurely. You now understood the first part of Galadriel’s message. 

You had a look around, and there was a spot to securely tie the horses up, a place to sleep, and a small lake, and a shed full of gardening equipment and a few seeds. Before Thranduil had gone into the palace within the caved part of his realm, to talk with your husband, your uncle Balin, Gandalf, and briefly Oin, and Gloin; he expressed his wish that you make yourself at home, and you were to feel free to look around and use anything for your comfort. 

Thorin had a brief conversation with a royal raven Roac; who had come to deliver and retrieve message to and from Thorin. When Thorin and your family’s elders returned from their meeting Thranduil, the younger companions and yourself were told that the company would stay for a few days, to conclude some negotiations and diplomacy with Thranduil, and with Bard, King of Dale when he arrives. Then Bard would stay for a day or 2 before everyone would pack up and head to Dale. 

You waited for the older men to go inside and out of view, before you kidnapped Bilbo and Anna for a secret mission. You told your co-conspirators that you were going to use a gift from Galadriel to give Thranduil a gift of diplomacy. You were going to replant the Queen’s garden, and hopefully restore it to a mere reflection of it’s former grander and beauty. You knew that it would take years for the garden to return to life. Fortunately for you, you had a prize winning gardener hobbit and a hard working Dwarrowdam on your team. In the first few hours, before the return of the men from the meeting, you, Bilbo and Anna had managed to enlist the other’s help. 

Fili, Kili, and Anna got the Geranium’s for comfort, Cosmos for peacefulness, Gladiolus for strength of character and the purple tulips for royalty planted. 

Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur got got the white carnations and forget-me-not’s for remembrance, and the Buttercups for humility planted. Bilbo was a great help at deciding where each set of flowers were to be planted and to be at the best visual presentation. It was decided that the rest of the flowers would be planted later, for secrecy and not to cause ‘the workers’ to revolt. 

The evening meal with Thranduil was rather strange, and strained. Even Anna who didn’t know any of the previous ill relations between these elves and the dwarves could tell there was some difficulties with pleasant and friendly conversation.

The next day, when Thranduil came to meet with Thorin, Balin, Dwalin and Gandalf, you and the rest of your companions began on the rest of the gardening work, hoping to finish it. The rest of the plants from the pouches from Galadriel, were planted. Holly for domestic happiness and hope, Ivy for wedded love, fidelity, and friendship, Jasmine for grace and elegance, Orchids for delicate beauty, Pansies for loving thoughts, and Violets for faithfulness, loyalty and devotion. 

The garden would look amazing. You hoped to surprise Thranduil with it the last day he was with you. You and your companions diligently tended to it, watered it, made sure that no weeds would creep in. 

The day of Bard’s arrival came, and Bard with it. So did the time to travel to Dale with Thranduil, Bard and your companions. You fortunately met an agreeable elf, who was talented with a green thumb, who agreed to care for the Queen’s garden. You learned from Thranduil that the same elf, who had previously been his wife’s gardener, was visibly happy to be working in a garden as you left.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for you, your family, and new traveling companions to leave Mirkwood and head to Dale. You spend a few days in Dale, and your surprise comes out. The day finally comes to return to Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien

You travelled for a few days with your family and new royal friends. Fili and Kili had started to tease you, which wasn’t new, but this time they started to tease you by calling you ‘princess’, and that was new. ‘Princess’ this and ‘Princess’ that, it was amusing to your father and husband, but a little confusing to you. The ‘Princess’ teasing began when Thranduil insisted that you travel on his Giant Elk for the afternoon. It was an incredible experience, during which you became very fond of the Elk, and the Elk of you. 

The first night that you made camp, you got to know Thranduil better, he told you all about his wife, and little about his son Legolas. Thranduil also told you of the garden his wife loved and cared for, that he regretfully abandoned due to his grief. You were pleased that you were able to quietly ask the Royal Mirkwood gardener for help in erecting a special marker with an engraving in honour of the memory of Thranduil’s Queen to be placed in her garden, as hopefully an extra surprise. 

As if by divine timing, Bard came round to sit by the fire, he asked why there were bags of plant and flower seeds and bags of soil. You tried to answer as casually as possible that the bags were gifts from the Lady Galadriel, intended with special purposes.

You contemplated mentioning that you were given another large bag of seeds from Galadriel, that you’ve already used for the garden of Thranduil’s queen. You decided to wait until you and your companions were in Dale and it was time to plant some more seeds, before heading to Erebor. 

You listened with Bilbo around the campfire, mending a shirt of Thorin’s, to the conversation that Thranduil, Thorin were having with Bard, Bard was discussing his ideas about what to do to revitalize the gardens and trees of Dale. Thorin and Thranduil told Bard and yourself that between Dale and Erebor there was once a forest filled with birdsong. Your uncle Balin now tells you what sort of flowers and gardens were in Dale. It was now that you understood what the rest of Galadriel’s seeds and soil were for. 1 of the large bags of seeds were to be for Thranduil’s wife’s garden, you were to donate another large bag of seeds to Dale’s gardens, and the bag of Mallorn and other tree seeds were for the rebuilding of the forest lining the way between Dale and Erebor. The rest of the soil were to be used for Dale’s garden and the new trees.

You asked Thranduil about his royal gardener. Thranduil told you simply that the gardener had told him that there would be a surprise for the king when he returned. You were pleased to hear this as your surprise would be just that. 

Upon your arrival to Dale, you learnt from Anna, that Bard had been asked Bard to help arrange a royal garden, and several personal home garden designs and to help locate vegetables for the city. You also learned that while the people of Dale had managed to find flower seeds that survived Smaug, much of the soil had been made burnt so that no soil would grow anything. You were happy to provide Bilbo with the seeds for the royal garden, and some of Galadriel’s soil. Not all of the special soil, you would need some for the next stop. 1 bag of Galadriel’s soil should do the trick for all of Dale; Galadriel’s soil was incredible potent stuff. 

Thankfully, Bard’s children, especially the youngest Tilda, was very enthusiastic. Tilda was a young girl of 10 years of age now. Thorin had told you about Bard’s children shortly after you arrived in Erebor, and you liked Tilda very much. 

Tilda was very helpful in getting people to help plant and soil moved around to where it needed to be. It seemed that Galadriel’s soil was a miracle. The soil from each neighbourhood was placed in a big barrel and a cup or two of Galadriel’s soil in each barrel was all that was needed to be mixed in. Galadriel’s soil mixed with the burnt soil and restored the soil, made it healthy again. Barely 3 quarters of of a bag of Galadriel’s soil was used, so you decided to use the rest of the bag for the vegetable garden. 

Everything went better than you could have hoped for in Dale regarding the planting. 

By now, Thorin and your father were both curious about what you, Anna, Bilbo and Fili and Kili were doing the past few days, whispering to each other. 

When it came to sit down for dinner, Bard, Thranduil and the rest of dwarvish company came to collect you, Bilbo, Anna and the Princes and Bard’s children. 

You turned around when you heard your husband’s deep voice asking, “So this is where the lot of you have been hiding.”

The inquiry had peaked Bard and Thranduil’s interest after Tilda’s beaming face and bright eyes. You suspected that your uncle Balin already knew, and he nudged you and Bilbo to ‘confess’. So you did after Bilbo instantly blabbed everything, like a naughty little school boy caught with his finger in a cookie jar. You turned your head to look at him in surprised and wide eyed. Thorin and Balin just chuckled in amusement. 

Bard spoke up, “So, this is what you 5 been doing all day with my children!” 

Balin answered, “it would seem so.” 

You mumbled almost whispered, “in Mirkwood too?”

Thorin asked cautiously, handing you a water skin, everyone now paying attention, “Mirkwood?!?” 

“Yes, there was a private garden in Mirkwood, it felt so lonely.” You looked up to Thranduil through the corner of your eye, “I hope you like it when it blooms. We worked very hard. Your gardener was, well, over the moon when I asked for a favour of him to tend to it again.” You took and swallowed another few sips of water. “A old plan was found, that we used.” 

Bard turned his head, in a questioning, “Where’d you get the seeds?” 

“From the lady Galadriel.” You another big sip of water, and you took out the letter to give to your uncle to read aloud. “Here uncle, if you’ll read this, it should explain.” 

Balin unfolded the letter and read. The letter was indeed from Galadriel and written in her beautiful hand writing.  
Her letter thanked them for visiting and that she’s very happy to have met you. And that she was pleased to send with you these gifts of seeds to be used as gifts of diplomacy. Between Erebor, Mirkwood, Dale and Lorien. She also wrote that she would be including some bags of her own special soil, and that you would know when and where to use it. The letter continued on to say that the Lady Galadriel looked forward to seeing you again.

The rest of that evening passed quickly after dinner. The next morning, Bard and Thranduil were very keen on seeing the gardening and rebuilding progress being made in Dale. You and your gardening companions continued the small remaining things to do. Thorin wonderfully was keen on gardening with you, not leaving your side. This was the day that those goofball nephews of Thorin’s started to call you ‘Her Majesty’ to your curiosity. 

You spent the final evening in Dale, with your family, and friends having dinner with Bard, his family and Thranduil. You were very sad to leave your new friends of Dale behind, but thankfully Thorin reminded you that Dale was not that far away from Erebor. 

“If you wish, we can go to Dale once a week to have dinner with Bard and his family! Would you like that?” Thorin asked.

You beamed with joy, “yes, I would!” You kissed him happily, “I would very much!” You had become very fond of Bard and his children, especially young Tilda. You also wanted to say ‘goodbye’ to Moose, Thranduil’s giant elk, you snuck him a few apple slices - a favoured treat, as were also very fond of him.

Thorin chuckled, as the company said their ‘good byes’ to the people of Dale and to Thranduil, who now would return home to Mirkwood and to his garden surprise. Thorin turned to you, leaned in and told you, “come on, time to go home. Bilbo will stay a week in Erebor with us, before heading home to the Shire.” 

As you traveled towards Erebor, when asked, Bilbo told you of his planned route home. He would return to Dale travelling with Gandalf, and with Bard travel to Mirkwood, see the garden, Thranduil would then travel with him to Beorn’s house. Stay there for a few days. Still with Gandalf, they would travel from there to meet with Elrond and Arwen near Lorien and with them travel to Rivendell, and eventually Gandalf and Bilbo would arrive in the Shire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. A work in progress. Thanks for reading and please comment. I'd like to know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally head the short distance to Erebor from Dale. However, when you reach the gates, your husband takes you on a little detour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

You took a private minute to talk to Bard about something, with Thorin. Rather, you had wanted to talk to King Bard and had asked Thorin to join you. You were given seeds and special soil from the lady Galadriel, and from her note, especially designated for this particular purpose. You told him that you had some more soil and seeds that you were wanted to be planted on the slopes of Erebor. You had wanted the trees to be planted. Thankfully Bard had agreed to help you in your plan. Some of his villagers had been inspired by the gardening and replanting efforts you and your friends had started. They had been to visit their king the previous night to ask if they could form a team or committee. He told you to left the seeds and some soil with him and his people would take care of it, to be supervised by you and himself. A decision that pleased you a great deal. Thorin had easily convinced you it was time to make the short journey from Dale to Erebor. It had been too long since you were home, in Erebor. You had wanted to go camping with your family for years, but you now knew that this wasn’t really that. You supposed it was one last weird sort of meet and greet thing. You expressed your thoughts to Thorin, and he solemnly agreed. He had really wanted to take you and the family camping, but according to Thorin, it may have been due to Gandalf’s over fondness of Elves caused the plans to change. 

Thorin told you that everything went according to the original plan up to leaving Beorn’s, except for you getting sick. He had planned to marry you when you all returned to Erebor. He didn’t regretted marrying you early, but he regretted why he had to marry you early, because you got sick.

Bard had asked those in the gardening help crew to plan the trees and soil in the path leading to the slopes of Ereber. Then Bard had asked to join you on your way to Erebor. Thorin had relayed the recent events to Bard the previous night. Bard told you that he talked to Thranduil and they were looking into whomever may have poisoned your food that caused you to get sick. Thorin smiled, shook his forearm in ‘thanks’, with his other arm around you, securing you to him. The family, along with Anna and Bilbo were a great deal ahead of you, closer to Erebor. You, Thorin and Bard, began to walk again, following the others. 

If you had known what was going to happen next, you would have stalled. Roac, one of the royal ravens, the raven in charge, had been flying over head, and saw that you and the company had made it back to Mirkwood and was leaving for Dale. Roac had returned to Erebor, to Dis, your surrogate mother and new sister-in-law. She got excited when Roac had told her that the company had nearly returned, and that you had Thorin’s marriage braids and beads in your hair. She quickly got to work. All of Erebor was rushing around, buzzing with work getting ready for you and Thorin, all were excited.

By now the company had reached Erebor, and Bard had gone ahead to join them. Thorin had stopped you just a few meters from the gates. Thorin held your forearms in his hands, and looking down he quietly spoke, “Billy,” you looked at him, now looking into your eyes, “I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you the night we married. You need to know before we return, to keep you safe from Erebor’s enemies.” He had trouble finding the words, words that you would believe, but words that wouldn’t frighten you. 

You smiled, “Are you the first or second?” he looked at you a little confused. “You’re the king, King Thorin. Are you Thorin the first or the Second?” You smiled with a childlike grin. He smiled back, leaning in for a kiss.

Thorin responded with a levity, and mock seriousness in his voice, “I’m Thorin the second.” You giggled and kissed him back. Putting his arm around you walking slowly towards Erebor. “But since you know, I won’t need to prove it. You’ll of course need a bodyguard.” You looked at him with causal interest. “When did you know?”

“Before we left. Mama Dis told me when I flat out asked.” Something had occurred to you in the last few days, “Thorin, I know that Fili and Kili can be a goofballs on occasions. They’ve been calling me ‘auntie’, but they’ve also been call me ‘your highness’, why have they’ve been teasing me by calling me that, if you’re the royal?"

He laughed a laugh you loved. “My love, I am a royal, but you may not realize something because of it since we’ve married.”

“Oh?” You asked with mild curiosity.

“Since we’ve married, you’ve officially been a ‘princess’, and will be Queen soon enough.” An answer that took you by surprise. “When we get inside, you’ll be called ‘your highness’ until your coronation.” You stood back with apprehension on your face. He took your hand and pulled you back to him, wrapping his arm around you tighter, comforting you. “I won’t, WE won’t let you get overwhelmed.” He kissed your forehead, and led you to Erebor for the first time no longer as a private civilian citizen but as a princess and wife of their king.

You stopped and pull at his arm. “Could we please not go in this way?” He look to you wondering why you didn’t want to go in, home, when it was so close. “Isn’t there another way in? I don’t want to be stared at, fussed over? Everyone will be waiting for us, I just know it.” You look to him, pleading. “Please? I don’t want all that attention on me the moment I get home.” 

He smiled, comfortingly. He put a finger to his lips, signalling to keep quiet. “follow me,” he responded in a whisper, “there’s a secret door.” He quickly walked to the mountainous statue of his grandfather aside the Lonely Mountain. He pointed to what looked like carving in the knelt statue, and explained that Bilbo found this many years ago. “It’s a staircase, leading to a hidden door known only to the company.” You smiled, and he continued.” Ok sweetheart, we must climb these stairs.” He nodded, and pulled you by the hand to go ahead of him. The climb up was a good exercise that took you a good 30 minutes, and a good effort. You hadn’t regain all of your energy and strength since you got sick many weeks ago, so you were happy to reach the top of the stairs near the top of the Thrain statue. You were very happy to have a chance to sit down for a little, and you asked Thorin to sit with you awhile. 

“Thorin, please sit with me?! We haven’t had a chance to sit together alone in weeks. Since Lorien.” He turned to watch you as you sat, and you look up at him, smiling. “Please, just for a bit. Husband.” You close and open your up reached hand, Thorin smiled back, taking your hand and took a seat beside you. 

He put your arm around you, he kissed your temple. You smiled and leaned into his kiss. You nuzzled into his jaw and neck. You asked Thorin to tell you about this special door in front of you both. He told you the story that he knew about the hidden door of Erebor. He sat with you talking about Erebor; the Erebor now and the Erebor in his childhood. He talked about some of the other lost mountain ranges of the dwarves. He sat and talked to you for hours and you sat happily and listened. You and Thorin were only brought out of the daze of just sitting and talking, but the calling voices below, voices calling for Thorin. You had both forgotten that the people of Erebor were expecting you and Thorin. It looked to Thorin like practically most of Erebor was outside calling for him.

Thorin chuckled to himself and to you quietly. “Shall we go in my love?” 

You smiled, “if we must, perhaps we can get to my father’s house without people knowing.” 

“My darling, you won’t be living in your father’s house anymore, at least not for much longer.” You got up with help and look at him questioningly. “According to our customs, I must build you a home for your father to inspect and to approve before you move from your house to mine.” He kissed your hand, and reached for a key around his neck. He walked to the opposite side of the little platform from where you sat. 

You rushed to his side, to see the key in the keyhole and him turn the key. You heard a lock unlock, and Thorin pulled out the key, and put the chained key back back around his neck. He pushed the heavy door, and you stood amazed, watched in amusement by your husband. You felt Thorin gently take your hand in his and you followed him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. A work in progress. Thanks for reading and please comment. I'd like to know what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re in your new home in Erebor with Thorin. You and your husband start to put away some of your boxed up things that Dis, Simli and Bina have packed up and moved for you. You finally go with Thorin to greet the people of Erebor. I’m almost finished this story, even though I’ll have a chapter or 3 left, so I want to thank everyone for reading and staying with me. This has been an important story for me, as it’s the first story I started with AO3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

You shouldn’t have been surprised to see your uncle standing there when you and Thorin turned the corner 10 feet down the corridor from the hidden door of the king of Erebor. You certainly didn’t expect to see him there, but you shouldn’t have been surprised that he was there waiting for you. Thorin reminded you that Balin’s probably the only person who knows Erebor better than he does. You smiled, realizing that Balin would indeed be the one who knows Erebor the best. Balin could probably tell Thorin a few things. 

“Well it’s about time you two showed up. Everyone’s been waiting and looking for you.” He told you casually, standing against the wall of the hidden corridor, about a 100 or so meters from the corridor opening connecting it to the main communal area of Erebor.

You looked worried up to your husband. You still weren’t ready to be the centre of attention. “Is anyone else with you?” You looked back to your uncle. “Is everyone outside looking for Thorin?”

Balin raises an eyebrow knowingly, “everyone is looking for you too!” His face softens in compassion, “I came alone. Most are outside, some are looking down in the lower levels. I had a feeling you would want a quieter entrance.” He holds out his right arm and steps aside as to encourage you to walk with him. You looked to Thorin, and you tighten your fingers around his hand in yours. Thorin smiles at you and leads you with your uncle to the communal centre chamber of Erebor. Balin says just as you approach the entrance to the corridor, “if you hurry and take the private Royal halls, you can get your residences before the majority of people return. I’ll make the announcement that you’ve both arrived safely and will greet them as soon as you’re ready.” By now your uncle is holding your left hand, affectionately. With his left hand outstretched in front of him, you could feel Thorin looking at you also lovingly, Balin proudly said, “your highness, welcome to Erebor!” You smiled back at him, nervously. He smiled as encouragingly as possible. With that he let your hand go, and set off of his place.

Thorin took a fortify breath in and out, “ok, darling, here we go! We had better make a move on if we don’t want to be seen.” He looked both ways and then turned a corner with your hand still in his, leading you up through corridors you weren’t sure you knew or remembered. 

Thorin lead you through the dark halls with little light. You held on to him tightly, you didn’t want to bang into anything, you couldn’t see a thing, you didn’t know how he knew where he was going. Finally Thorin stopped at a long piece of wall, and he let go of your hand. “Here we are!” He held his hands up to the wall as he did before. 

You whispered, “Thorin, I don’t recognize this area. Where in Erebor are we?” 

“We’re at the Kings private living residence. Before we left, we lived just on the other side of the way.” His gestured for you to be quiet and he pointed behind you. You turned around and saw your father go in to your home. You didn’t realized there was another residence across the way. As a door swung open, he turn back towards you slightly taking your hand in his. You followed your husband into the little hallway, and waited for the door to close behind you. 

The little hallway you waited in was little by two small torches. Thorin nodded for you to follow him. “I’m sure that Roac would have told my sister that we married. She probably would have had these King’s apartments made ready for us.” And she had. It was beautifully decorated, fit for a king. Rich lush carpets, soft and warm bed linens in a deep midnight blue. A roaring fire. There was a main room opening from the other end of the hallway. The main room had rooms webbing off. A master bedroom and bathroom, a sitting room with shelves and shelves of books, a little kitchenette, and a little empty room. You had a look around with Thorin, and there were linens, towels and new kitchen items. It looked like a new staged home. There were some things in boxes that were labeled with your name, and some boxes with Thorin’s name. The boxes were also labelled with the items inside, mainly your boxes with your books, any of your personal items, and anything else of yours. You realized that Dis must have gotten most of your things packed up and moved, as there was maybe 10 boxes with your name on it. Thorin however had maybe 5 boxes, books, quills and inks and other items he would use for signing official items. 

You noticed that there weren’t any boxes labeled clothing. You didn’t need to open your clothing boxes or put your clothing away. Dis, Simli (Gloin’s wife), and Bina (Bombur’s wife) must have put your clothes away for you. So you decided to put your bathroom items away, and Thorin put his away with you. You moved on to books and some comfort items. 

As Thorin helped you pull your book boxes over to the empty shelves and you did the same for Thorin’s boxes of books, he took the opportunity to talk to you about Thranduil. “How do you like Thranduil?” 

“Thranduil?!? I’m not sure. I didn’t really spend much time with him. Why?” 

Thorin smiles, “Well, Thranduil has taken a liking to you, he told me as much.” You stood up, with a surprised and slightly incredulously expression on your face. He followed you back after carrying another two boxes of books to the empty shelves. “He even went as far as to tell me that his elk steed likes you.” Another 2 boxes of books. 

You smiled, as you turned back to the main groupings of boxes, “I’m not ashamed to say that I’ve become fond his giant elk myself. I think I’ll miss him a bit.” 

Thorin smiled at you in return and patted your shoulder, and comfortedly informed you, “Well there probably be a few opportunities to see his elk again. There’ll be diplomacy meetings with Thranduil.” You smiled and sided hugged him. He pulled you to him, and kissed your forehead. 

You returned to the boxes, to find a box with a note on it. The note read that the King’s royal clothing were boxed and labeled in a bunch of rooms next door. There were his official royal robes, cloaks, and the King’s jewels. There was a knock at the front door. It was your uncle Balin. “Ok, how do you feel about going to have a look at the room later, after a quick ‘Hello’ to everyone?” Balin had come to tell Thorin and yourself that the company and the people of Erebor had assembled in the main mountain chamber to greet their King and his bride.

You smiled shyly. “ok,” you breathed out, “ok, I guess we’ve got to do this sometime.” Thorin squeezed your hand in encouragement and he lead to the door and you followed Thorin and Balin. 

After a 30 minutes of walking, Balin stopped and turned, lifted his hand to invite you to proceed in front of him. Thorin did, and he led you by continuing to hold your hand. He took your right hand in his, and wrapped his left arm around your waist. He led you forward a few steps to a covered mezzanine type balcony many levels below the throne. He greeted the people gathered around below him, and he introduced you, as the daughter and niece of Dwalin and Balin, sons of Fundin, and as the relative of Bifur, Bombur and Bofur; and as his beloved wife. The people cheered, and the roar was much louder that could have been made by the number of people you could see. You looked questioningly at your husband standing next to you. He discreetly tells you to look around. You follow his gaze as he waves to your left, to ahead of you, down at the throne, and back up and to your right. That’s when you saw hundreds of people more, not just in front of you but standing on balconies of their homes, businesses, staircase landings, walkways and in windows above you. 

“Wow” you chuckle out. He smiles at you in amusement, and he encourages you to also wave. You waved, well, you tried, feeling silly. You tried to hide your face in Thorin’s chest, feeling incredibly shy. He gives you an encouraging side hug. 

“Come on, we need to greet people on our way up.” You sighed, and smiled at Thorin in apprehensive agreement. 

He took your hand again and followed as Balin led. You smiled as apporpraitely as you could. You weren’t used or trained for this, so you were still nervous and shy even though Thorin never let go of you or left you to struggle by yourself. Balin stopped every few hundred feet, to introduce you and Thorin to people. You smiled ‘hello’ each time and Thorin shook almost everyone’s hand and said ‘hello’. 

You had climbed serval levels of Erebor with Thorin and Balin, you had been walking for an hour, when the three of you stopped. You had hoped to be able to sit down for a few minutes, you knew that Balin and Thorin were probably used to this, but you weren’t. You greeted the people around you with Thorin when a small group of little children approached you giggling. You thought that these children might have been girls, at least you thought they might, they were wearing dresses. You smiled, and with a bit of laugh in your voices, you greeted them with a happy “hello”. Thorin turned finished talking to the adults in front of him to see who had greeted. 

To his surprise, in front of himself and you were three girls, triplets. Very rare. “Hello there ladies,..” You smiled at your correct guess at their gender. You hadn’t known if you’d ever seen girl dwarves, you knew what adult dwarrow dams would look like, but not children. Thorin continued, “do you live here?” They nodded, and Thorin asked , “and these are your parents?” he asked pointing to the adults he was just speaking to. They nodded again. “Excellent, thank you for coming to see us.” You smiled from your husband to the small children. He led you on as he followed Balin. You smiled at the parents as you passed. 

You made your way up to the level where your new home with Thorin was on. Thorin thanked everyone on behalf of himself and you for coming; and that he hoped to see everyone again soon. Thorin approached you to tell you that the company wanted to have dinner with us before Bilbo and Gandalf would head back towards the Shire. You walked back to your new residence, to get changed. You decided to have a shower before choosing what to wear. You wondered who had brought the last of the soil Galadriel had given you. You had thought about giving Bilbo some soil to take back to the Shire with him. You and Thorin were ready about 7pm after a lovely shower together, and just as you both finished dressing, there came a knock at the door. 

Dwalin had come to fetch you both for dinner. You were very happy to see your father again after a long day. You were just as happy to have one of Bombur’s masterful gorgeous dinners. And Bilbo was just as grateful and appreciative of receiving some the remaining soil from Galadriel. You had to be carried away by Thorin, you wanted to stay with your family a little while longer, as Bilbo was leaving in the morning. 

Thorin, much to his relief, had managed to get you away back home for a very good night sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. A work in progress. Thanks for reading and please comment. I'd like to know what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up for the first time in your new residence with your husband Thorin. You’re treated to breakfast in bed, and you learn a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

You woke up the next morning after a beautiful sleep, to see your husband standing a few feet away at a table in the middle of your bedroom. You look towards a noise, the front door closing behind your husband coming in. Thorin turn casually to see if you had awoken. He smiled had seeing you watching him. He ‘hmm’ed.

“Good morning darling.” He greeted you warmly.

“Good morning.” You returned his warm greeting. “Have you been awake long?”

“No, I just went to order us some breakfast.” He answered, receiving a smile and a request to return to bed. “It will take a few minutes.” He slid into the bed next to you, and laid down facing you. He tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. You smiled shyly and with a naughty glint questioningly in your eyes. Thorin met your eyes and smiled in response, not as king but as your husband. It was lovely to be with your husband, you hadn’t really had a chance to be intimate together since Beorn’s house.

30 minutes later, after a short rest, Thorin dressed as little as needed and went to the door. He returned shortly with a trolley, with several trays of breakfast had been made for him to bring in. Thorin placed the trays of things on to the table in the middle of the room. You asked if you could help, and he insisted you stay in bed.   
“This shouldn’t take too long.”

He began by bringing two trays that came preset with cutlery and plates to you on the bed, one at a time. He remembered, with an “ah!” and a finger in the air. He quickly rushed to the kitchenette and returned with two wicker trays with legs. He said that these were for eating breakfast in bed. You took the two items from him and placed on place set tray on each wicker legged table. You watched him with curiosity, as he brought the trolley of food. Placing the trays of food onto the bed and he began to pour you a cup of something after asking for your tea cup. He smiled and did the same with his tea cup, he put it back on his wicker tray, you lifted it for him, so he could climb into bed next to you.

“This is really lovely.” You said to him, enjoying the idea of having breakfast in bed with your husband. He glanced briefly at you as he served you breakfast, a varied selection of food similar to the breakfast you received in Lorien. He agreed, and you both ate in pleasure mingled with conversation. Conversation about a few things, including your new residence.

Your new master bedroom was expansive, with a large plush bed against one wall, a beautiful stone fireplace installed into the wall opposite. There were beautifully wood crafted twin bedside tables. There was a cherry wood linen chest at the foot of the massive bed. The bed sheets were a soothing deep blue colour, with a plush white comforter. There were four marshmallowy pillows the size of a small dwarven child, 2 pillows on each side had a blue pillowcase and the other two pillows had a matching white pillow case. The bedsheet fabric was the most lovely soft and temperature controlling material. The stone fireplace opposite the bed, was a couch for 3 and two armchairs, framing around a beautiful coffee table. The master bathroom was attached to the master bedroom by a private door. There was a newly discovered room of a decent size and an attached smaller bathroom. You thought it would probably be a guest room or a nursery room.

What Thorin hadn’t told you yet was that the queen’s royal robes and jewels had been moved to the rooms next door. It would be a surprise, even thought everything was still boxed up. It was the job and privilege of each new royal bride or rather the newly crowned queen to set up the royal reigning closet as she saw fit. The previous queen would introduce her successor to the jewels that she would inherit, wether it was because she would soon become the queen mother, or because she soon would pass away and her daughter in law or own daughter would then step in to the roll of the next queen. 

Thorin asked you if you’d like him to invite Dain and his wife to come to Erebor on a Royal Visit; for Dain’s wife to help you with it since his own mother was no longer around. You immediately answered that you wanted your surrogate mother, the Princess Dis to step in to this role. You already considered her to essentially be your predecessor as Queen mother. You knew your mama Dis knew the royal jewels of Erebor better, and she knew the people of Erebor better. “I mean no offence to Dain or his wife, but I would prefer Mama Dis to help me if she’ll agree. If want to invite Dain and his wive for a visit, I can’t object.” 

He picked up the wicker tray from his lap, placed it on the trolley, repeated it with your own wicker trolley and the trays of food. You watch him patiently, “are you upset?”

He turned, got back in bed and smiled, he wrapped his left arm around you to him and kissed your forehead, “no my darling, I’m not.” You sighed in relief. He shuffled down and leaned back on his pillow and encouraged you to do the same. His left arm stretched out to invite you to curl up to him knowing that you would enjoy a snuggle after breakfast. “We can ask Dis when we see her. If she says ‘yes’, it would then be her job to bequeath, and entrust the handing over of the Monarch’s jewels to you, the new Queen.”

A few peaceful minutes later, your husbands deep chocolatey voice asked, “my darling?” you hummed and his kissed your forehead, “what would you like to do today?” 

A little surprised by the question, “do today?” you propped yourself up on an elbow to look at him, “don’t you have a lot of work to do? You’re still the king aren’t you?” He chuckled at your questions. 

“Yes I’m still the king, but even kings can have days to themselves and their spouses.” He raised an eyebrow, and asked again, “so what would you like to do today?” You looked away for a second and then back to him, and a corner of your mouth lifted up, before you laid back down to snuggle up to your husband again. 

“I don’t know. I had only just finished my education before leaving. Am I able to have specialized education now?” You asked. 

Thorin thought for a moment, “I don’t know, your uncle Balin would. Is that something you’d like to pursue; a specialized career?” 

“I just assumed that I would, but now that we’re married, would I be allowed if I found something that I could enjoy?” 

Thorin turned slightly, and with his left arm still around you, he wrapped his right arm also around you and pulled you even closer to him. “Well I hope so. I don’t want you to get bored, or lonely. I don’t think it would be wise for you to immediately start any royal duties. I’ll ask Dis to continue her royal duties and ask if she’ll find some that would be suitable for you.” You moved you head up to try and look at him, and he let go of you. You got up to use the bathroom. 

He called out, “The spouse of the king doesn’t have to be the only one doing the royal duties.” You didn’t catch the whole sentence. You finished and washed your hands.

As you walked back out, to see Thorin getting up, “what was that?” He followed you to the bathroom. He relieved himself, as you got into the shower. 

Thorin washed his hands, and got in the shower with you, much to your amusement and pleasure. “I was just saying that you don’t have to take on all of the duties of the Queen of Erebor. Dis can perform any many as are needed in the role as Queen Mother, since she’s the king’s sister and a royal Princess.” 

You were curious, “what sort of duties are expected of the king’s wife or sister?” You asked as you continued to wash yourself, while Thorin began to put shampoo in your hair, rather he tried to. You stood up, and he took hold of your hair to get the shampoo in and started lathering it in. 

He thought about the question, “well often the King’s sister, or daughters, or royal nieces would perform certain things like overseeing the education of the dwarrow children in terms that ensuring that they are getting educated to the preset standards, another duty would be getting involved with the arts, music and culture, literature,” he turned you around to rinse your hair as you washed your front. He began to wash himself, as you bent down to wash your legs. He waited for you to stand up to put conditioner in your hair. 

“Please sit on the shower bench, while the conditioner works.” You did and waited and watched as he put shampoo in his hair and continued to wash himself. 

You watched for a minute as he finished washing himself and rinsed his hair. You got up and rinsed the conditioner from your hair. You sat back on the bench as Thorin put conditioner in his own hair. You watched in fascination, causing Thorin to chuckle affectionately. He rinsed his hair after a few minutes. You stepped out and retrieved two large plush, soft and warm towels, and got back in the shower stall with Thorin as he had just turned off the water. 

You stood in the still steaming shower stall with Thorin wrapped each in the lovely towels. Thorin pulled you to his towel wrapped body for a lovely warm fluffy hug. 

After a minute he rubbed your right arm and said, “come on, let’s get dressed and I’ll finish telling you about the other royal duties. hmm?”

You nodded and followed Thorin to the huge walk in closets. The luggage of yours and Thorin’s had now been returned to your residences, and Thorin returned from the outer door with some of the bags, and made a second trip. Time to sort though your clothes from the dirty and clean and to put away the non clothing items. Thorin begun to unpack his stuff on his side of the bed and noticed that you were doing the same, when he noticed you holding your lock picking kit across the bed. 

“Hon, is that lock pick kit?” He asked casually.

“Yes. why?” you answered absent mindly. 

“Did you take it with you on the trip?” He asked curiously and you froze, eyes widened, unsure if he knows or not that Nori had given you a rudimentary beginners kit for as a Birthday gift when you were young, and had bought a 24 piece fancy lock pick locksmith something or other set a year or so ago. It was endearing how excited Nori had been helping you choose a new lock pick kit.

You mentally wondered if you should panic, not knowing if Thorin knew or not that when you and the company were camped at Mirrowmere, Nori had finally found a chance to try out the new kit and to give you a little practice with a nearby door to Moria. Fili and Kili had somehow found wind of it and joined you and Nori for a midnight field trip. You had a great time watching Fili desperately try to keep Kili quiet, while Nori try out your new lock pick set. You weren’t sure if Nori had unlocked the door before you had your go, but you were sure that he would make absolutely sure that the door was locked before everyone left for Lorien, some that Thorin saw. 

Thorin causally wanted to know if you knew what Nori was doing. You cared about them as brothers, but you didn’t care wether or not Fili and Kili got in trouble. They often got in minor trouble and could handle themselves and whatever discipline they got. “Um,” you shyly started to answer his questions, you didn’t want to get Nori in trouble, but you didn’t want to start lying to your husband, “yes I took my lock pick kit on the trip with us. I think that Nori was probably making sure that the door we practiced on was locked before we left.”

He seemed to accept that answer, but stopped a second later, “what?” 

You almost made it past the subject. You swallowed and casually put your kit away and what ever was in your hand in your bedside table, and went back to the luggage bag. You tried to answer as calmly and everyday as you could. You looked up and shook the hair away from your face. “Nori had helped me get a great deal on the new lock pick kit, and had been excited on giving it a try, and thought that a door to inside of Mirrormere would do. He thought it would also be good practice. What you saw was probably Nori making sure that the door was locked.”

He smiled with a little chuckle to himself. “Oh!” You were relieved at his acceptance. You made a mental note to go quietly and talk to Nori about it. You both quickly finished unpacking the bags before moving onto your clothing luggage, which thankfully didn’t take too long. An hour in total. The clean clothing had been put away, and the dirty clothing had been packed back into a large luggage bag. 

“Ok, let’s take a walk and I’ll show you where to take the dirty laundry.” You nodded and held the door open for you. Thorin grabbed his door keys, and another set of keys for you, and a note that was left for him earlier. You walked with him listening to things he said. You smiled and occasionally greeted people you passed as Thorin did. Thorin handed the laundry bag to the laundry attendant. You tried your best to remember their name, sadly knowing that you’d have to ask their name multiple times. 

“Darling,” you looked as he gestured behind you, “here comes Dis, we can ask her now.” You smiled when you spotted her. 

She happily embraced you with a huge smile. “Good morning, darling girl.” She smiled again, knowingly, “Sister, Your Majesty.” She greeted you sincerely, but gave a mock bow. 

You giggled, and greeted her. Thorin took the opportunity to ask her if she would step into the role of being your Ezbad Men, in place of their mother. Knowing that she would be agreeing to help you with the Thindrongol of the Athane Ungor meaning ‘a secret cavern or vault in which ale or treasure is hidden of the Queen’. You hoped she wouldn’t be offended. 

It was then that it occurred to you that Dis would indeed be the best person to help you with this, as their mother or their aunt would have done with her. Being the daughter and now sister of a reigning King, she would have her own set of royal jewels. You curiously wondered where she kept hers. You snapped back into reality when you heard Dis agree to be your Ezbad Men.

“I’d be honoured and delighted to be your Ezbad Men, and I’m sure that we can decide which duties and roles would suit Billy best.” It seems that Thorin had asked her about it while you weren’t paying attention, but you smiled at the help. She continued, now asking you directly, “have you thought about if you wanted to have any specialized training now that you’ve returned?” You coughed a moment, surprised at the question. 

“Actually, I hadn’t thought about it. We left just after I finished my principal education. I wondered if I’d be allowed to now.” 

She smiled, turned and invited you and Thorin to walk with her. “Well it would be good for you to have something to occupy your time, in addition to any royal duties you take on. I’m sure Balin can tell us what would be allowable.” 

You followed Thorin’s lead, wondering where he was leading you. You quietly tried to ask him, “Where are we going?”

He leaned back as he walked, “to see your uncle, Balin, on our way back to our place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. A work in progress. Thanks for reading and please comment. I'd like to know what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis helps you put away the royal jewels of the Queen away. A revelation from Thorin, and a new friend for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

Balin had given some thought to what royal roles, duties and occupations that would be permitted to the royal spouse. Balin had send Roac home with a message a few days before your arrival, asking Dis to locate a book for him. Dis had found it and brought it to his office a day before your arrival. He had a brief look through, knowing that Thorin would bring you to see him. Balin’s father Fundin was advisor to Thorin’s father Thrain, as Balin’s grandfather Farin was advisor to Thorin’s grandfather Thror.

Balin’s father Fundin had helped Thorin’s mother learn and adjust to the royal life. It was now Balin’s turn to help you, and you couldn’t have asked for a better guide.

Balin had indeed known what sort of occupations and hobbies the spouse of the Monarch would be able to pursue. Things like jewellery, art, education, sometimes stable work and blacksmithing. He also knew what official duties that you would need to take on and what the Princess could.

Thorin, Dis and yourself walked for a few minutes in comfortable conversation. Till Thorin said, “here we are. Balin and Oin’s offices. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

A little surprise at the addition of ‘Oin’s office’, “A few minutes, aren’t you coming in with us to talk to Balin?” 

Thorin smiles softly as he kissed you forehead, “not this time, you and Dis need to visit Balin. I’ve got to talk to Oin about something.” He noticed the mildly questioning concern on your face. “Don’t worry, I’m fine, it’s just a routine visit.”

“Come on darling, I’m sure Balin’s waiting.” Dis urges you gently an you follow.

Dis and you discussed with Balin what things that you were able to do and what royal duties you can take on. Jewellery was one of the trades you were interested in, in particular to Erebor’s history of gems and jewels, and jewelry design and making. You would eventually take on commissions for the people in the kingdom, fashion and interior design including upholstery. Other things that Balin suggested that you were kind of interested in learning was literature, which would assist Dis with the kingdom’s child education. 

When you and Dis finish discussing, and left Balin’s office, you see that Thorin is outside waiting, and talking with Nori. Nori told you that Thorin has asked him about your lock picking kit. You raise your eyebrow with amusement and curiosity. Thorin smiled back. “My little darling troublemaker.” Thorin wrapped his arm protectively and lovingly around you for a side hug. 

“Well I’m off,” Nori says as he steps aside, “You’ll come to the group dinner tonight?” He asks you three. 

Dis replies first, “I’d love to but I’m having dinner with some the education department heads tonight.” 

Thorin groans, “I don’t envy you,” he says to Dis, and then turning to Nori, “Billy and I will definitely be there.” You agreed happily. 

Nori gave his ’see ya later’ and was off.

“Now what?” You asked your handsome cuddly husband. 

“Now, the three of us head back home to….well you’ll see. Dis still has an official duty to perform with you.” You wanted to ask, but left it as you would soon find out after a short walk home. At least you thought you were going home, but Thorin and Dis stopped at a new door just meters before your front door. Patiently waiting with curiosity. 

The room was a disaster; tables, shelves, dressers and their drawers everywhere. Chairs here and there, standing upright and turned over. Boxes were everywhere, and so were white linen sheets, and dust was everywhere and covering everything. there were a few couches, at least one needed new legs and new upholstery. Another couch looked like it needed to be put out of it’s misery. There were a few vanity tables, many were laying on the floor, and you were sure that there was a broken mirror or two. 

The room had a really good clean, and some fresh air and daylight. The room walls were a faded horrible colour and desperately needed a paint job and a new colour. The floors underneath the mess could easily be damaged, but thankfully were still intact. 

The paint colours that Dis chose were ceiling was to be an alabaster colour and the shelves were to be painted a mountain air blue. For the chair cushions, you picked a down pour blue, and for the first couch a crimson blood red, and the decorative pillow a mountain air blue For the second couch, an inviting ivory and deep forest brown for the decorative pillows. Dis surprised you with a gorgeous warm velvet stormy grey coloured blanket wraps.

For the wall colours, Dis chose an undersea green and an upward blue. She also chose a forest wood green and antique red to compliment the room as accent colours and warm soft rugs. Dis had ornate beautiful doors made to match drawers and royal clothing closets. Everything was warm, inviting and calm and incredible. 

You asked Dis had chosen a night shade brown for drapes that she had put up those as fabric doors for a changing areas. The colour of the tables was a lovely grandfather clock brown. Cherry, Walnut and Cedar woods were used for the furniture and shelves.

You were utterly amazed at the incredibly beautiful room before you. You faintly heard Dis beside you ask if Thorin was pleased with her decorative decisions, and you faintly heard Thorin to your left replied that he was, and that he thanked her.

“Well I’ll leave you ladies to it.” With that Thorin left you and Dis to the seemingly overwhelming task in front you. 

Dis suggested that the boxes of Thorin’s containing his royal robes, his royal jewels; his necklaces and rings of the king will be left to Thorin. You asked her why the royal robes and the jewels of the king and Queen were here. Surely they would be locked away, or at least have there own room. She asked you what you meant. 

“Well, I’m not suggesting that a dwarf would try and take anything but surely considering how valuable and priceless these things are, everything should be placed under lock and key or with a guard?”

She thought for a moment, “I think that while no dwarf would steal from another let alone from the King and Queen, these jewels are the private property of the King and Queen.” She smiled, and took the next box you handed her. “I think that the people would be more than protective of the jewels than they would likely steal them.” You smiled warmly to yourself. 

There was a box of Cameos, findings, lockets, medallions, pendants. Anklets, armlets, bracelets, bangles, amulets, prayer beads and ropes, puzzle ropes, puzzled rings, signet rings, thumb rings.

There was 2 big boxes of little boxes of earrings, hairpins, fascinators, necklaces, chokers, bolo ties, Carcanet’s; a jewelled necklace, collar or headbands, and a torcs; a stiff necklace. Dis suggested that these boxes be dealt with after a good mid-day meal, much to your pleasure.

Thorin returned to join you to see how you had progressed. He found you sitting on the floor, flustered, confused, tired and surrounded by boxes, feeling helpless, while a mildly flustered Dis, tired as well. Thorin smiled sympathetically, and kindly suggested the Dis take the rest of the evening off. Dis smiled and thanked him. She happily went, she would be able to meet her friends for dinner after all.

“Come darling,” he gallantly pick you up in his arms, and carried you straight to bed, causing you giggle with joy. “Let’s have a few moments together.” He continued as he affectionately and good humouredly tossed you on the bed, causing you to land and bounce on the bed. He laughed heartily as you bounced and giggled. 

You slide over to the other side of the bed, and settled on your stomach and turned your head to watch as your husband climb on to the empty spot of the bed. He huffed grumpily, got off the bed, took off his royal cloak, tossed it on the foot of the bed and got back on the bed. He got comfy on his back, just to turn on to his side to face you. You smiled shyly and happily at him and he returned your smile. 

“How was..?” you both started at the same time. You shared another smile. 

“How was your time with Dis?” He asked after a second.

You sighed tiredly, “fine, I’m tired and flustered, but it was fine.” You snuggled up to your husband but stayed on your stomach. “Thanks for asking her to help, we haven’t finished but we got a bit of stuff done. I would have been helpless without her.” He hummed in response, and kissed your forehead. You snuggled even closer as he pulled you to him, “how was your day?”

He groaned, “not great.” He felt you shuffled to look at him, knowing that you wanted to ask him more, “it started off fine, but a woman came and she claimed that she was my long lost sweetheart.” He huffed out again, “the gall of the woman, I’ve never met her in my life.” You squeezed your shoulders to him and kissed his bearded neck to pacify him with some affection. He kissed your forehead again and momentarily tightened his arms around you affectionately in response. 

You gently pulled away to go to the ensuite bathroom, before returning to lie on your bed. As you climbed back up, Thorin tells you that he’s going to try and join you and Dis tomorrow to put his royal wardrobe away as you and Dis finish the Queen’s items. Something that pleased you.

You spent the next little while talking, till Thorin brought up a few subjects that sobered the conversation. The first thing he wanted to tell you was that when you and Dis were talking with Balin earlier, as you knew, Thorin went to see Oin. Oin gave Thorin a quick look over, while asking a standard bunch of questions. Oin’s only current advice was to wait and find out. In the meantime, you and Thorin were to enjoy your marriage before rushing to parenthood. 

He also told you that you were sent a letter of congratulations on your marriage from a tribe of Dwarrow Dams from Rhün. They wished to ‘adopt’ you as a daughter of their tribe, as a way to unite their tribe with the Erebor nation. The letter claims that the your great grandmother’s mother was one of theirs. Thorin told you about this tribe, a tribe of entirely Dwarrow Dams. They wished come to Erebor and settle, and to patiently find husbands. Thorin told you that if they did marry into the heavily male population of Erebor, they could help revitalize the dying nation with producing many daughters. Even you knew this was a good thing if the people of Erebor and this tribe could be compatible. 

“So what will your answer be? Please say that you will invite them here for a visit at least?” Thorin laughed deeply and heartily at your question.

“Darling, they wrote to you, it is therefore your job to invite them…” You looked your husband questioningly, hoping that you understood him correctly. He gently took your wrist of the hand that held the letter, and nodded as he leant in, softly he continued, “they wrote to you because you’re one of their daughters too, so you should write a response to them, asking the leaders to arrange a diplomatic party to come and visit. Then if everything goes well, we can ask them if they would like the entire tribe to come and live with us here. We certainly have enough space.” Your eyes light up and you fervently kissed your husband. How could he refuse you when you showed him such affection. 

You decided that you were going to ‘push your luck’. You asked Thorin if you could have or at least ask Anna to be your personal royal companion. You didn’t really have any girl friends that you could spend time with without a bodyguard. Anna was the exception, and she didn’t really have any family in Erebor. Thorin happily agreed, and led to you a family dinner. 

You met Anna on the way to the company’s private kitchen and dining room, and asked her to join everyone for dinner. She happily accepted your ‘job’ offer as you walked with her and Thorin to dinner. Anna had curiously asked about what happened to some of the remaining soil that Galadriel had given you, you told her that you had given some to Bilbo to take with him back to the Shire. 

The next morning, Dis arrived around 10am to help you with the final box of the Queen’s; Rings, breastplates, brooches, chatelaines. Crowns, tiaras, diadems, head dresses and circlets. When you opened some of the boxes, you found some necklaces had become broken and others were intact but the jewels weren’t in their settings. Dis told you that sometimes jewelry becomes old and needs to be repaired, and some of the jewelry had been made but the gems hadn’t be set yet.

After a good hour and a half work, Thorin wanted to surprise you with a cross selection of the Queen’s royal robes. “Thorin, what’s all this?” 

Smiling with pleasure at your amazement, “these, my sweet, are the some of the official royal robes of the reigning Queen of Erebor.” You childishly touched and rubbed the sumptuous fabrics in your hands. “And before you say anything, these robes belong to the Queen wether she likes it or not, these garments are pasted from Queen to Queen.” You looked at him with mild panic in your eyes. He reassured you, “my darling, you don’t have to wear all of the robes all the time, but the robes do need to be kept in the Queen’s official closet. I can help you with putting away everything.”

You smiled your thanks, knowing that he would have to insist, and that you couldn’t refuse as the sovereign’s spouse. “Thorin,” you began casually as you picked up a final box to put away, “You do remember that I’m not actually Queen, I’m still only the King’s spouse, ‘princess’ if I remember my lessons. Queen’s need to be coronated first to be Queen.”

You could feel Thorin’s smile sinfully behind you, and his mellifluous and sonorous voice respond, “yes my sweetling, you’re not officially queen yet, but you were always my queen.” You could feel him behind you before he wrapped his strong arms around you and hold you to him. “There will be a day where you will need to be coronated. The people may demand it.”

You turn around to face him in his embrace, and you leant in to his chest and he held you tighter. “However in the meantime, Dis can help us put away the Queen’s robes, and we can pick trades for you to do.” You smiled and kissed your husbands bearded neck. A sensation enjoyed by you both. The

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. A work in progress. Thanks for reading and please comment. I'd like to know what you think.


	23. A happier ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A full circle of sorts. Thorin is now indeed a part of your family as he should be. 
> 
> I would like to thank everyone for reading and those who left kudos or comments.
> 
> This was the first fic I started writing and the first thing I posted. 
> 
> I'm happy to have finished it, and I can turn my attention to the others that I have been neglecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

Over the following years, you learned a bit about blacksmithing, medicine, art, both techniques and art history. After your second or third year of marriage, you finally agreed to a coronation date. Thorin read you the last letter that your human mother wrote to you. She wrote that you were born at home, it was raining and there was a thunderstorm. The next day was to be your coronation day. There was a thunderstorm outside that day too. You decided to take the name of Thunder; Thora. As Arwen predicted. It was raining the night that Arwen visited you in your dream the night the you and Thorin married. All of Erebor came to your coronation, much to your pleasure, King Bard, King Thranduil, the Lady Arwen came as ambassador to her father and grandparents. 

You had become very excited by brewing and dwarvish cuisine when Thorin told you that Bombur was getting restless in his little shop. You continued to enjoy having a weekly lunch with Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. Earlier that day at such a lunch while Bombur was in the kitchen, Bifur and Bofur had told you that Bombur was getting ready to apply for a royal petition to get one of the larger royal restaurants repaired and operating again.

You set up a special surprise museum. The museum displayed and memorialized the dwarrow soldiers and their families who died in the BotFA, those who died in the first Smaug attach, and since the founding of Erebor. With a special place for the great soldiers throughout their history. You knew that Thorin was still a warrior, and he had great pride in the dwarf military history, as did your father. So you knew they would be deeply touched by it.

One afternoon you saw how at ease Thorin is when he visited one of the schools you spent the morning with. Thorin sat on a small chair with some of the young students, talking with them, hearing their stories and laughing with them. You observed them from a place out of his sight, hearing him laugh with the kids, watching him holding a child on his lap and how happy he was.   
Many months afterwards, Thorin learnt that you went to see Oin that afternoon, to see whether or not you were infertile. You had become concerned that you may have become infertile because of the poisoning or illness you got just a few days before reaching Mirrormere lake. You weren’t yet 18 or married yet. That was 12 years ago, and you still had no children of your own. You didn’t know if you’d be a good mother, but you knew that Thorin would have been a great and happy dad, you wanted that for him. What hurt the most was that you couldn’t give Thorin any children when there were so many dwarrow children being born.   
The dwarrow dams of Rhün had come for a visit and it went well enough that they accepted the invitation to migrated to Erebor and join the population. This special tribe of dwarrow dams with a male shortage; complimented the male dominated population of Erebor. After 10 years of your new sisters marrying into the families of Erebor; there were hardly any households that weren’t kith or kin to every other. Sisters married into different clans and produced a healthy amount of children. Even Fili found a bride among the ladies of Rhün tribe and his bride was pregnant with there 2nd child. Even Kili and Anna finally married. Yet you hadn’t been able to give Thorin any children, you thought he would have been fetching with a couple of daughters. Thorin reassured you that he was still happy and loved you without needing to father a child, but you believed he might have like to hold his own in arms. You knew he loved you, but seeing your friends and extended family having families and not being able to yourself felt like a knife twisting at your heart.  
You returned with your husband from your annual trip to Mirkwood. You travelled to Mirkwood every year with your stubborn husband to visit Thranduil and to tend to his wife’s garden, something that gave you reprieve from royal life and duties, and lately from your infertility. As stubborn and resistant Thorin was about the yearly trip, he himself was refresh when you both returned to Erebor from your trip to Mirkwood this year. You could tell something was going to happen that would change everything.   
As you were about to head to your hallway, there were two small children at the main gates, cowering to the wall. Thorin stopped for a few moments to speak to Balin who came to the front gate to greet you. You walked a few feet towards the small children to where you could now see their faces, you thought they may be girls but because of the dirt and tattered clothing you couldn’t be sure. You decided to approach them, in a calmed, soothing and unthreateningly a voice as possible, you greeted them, “Hello there! My name is Thora! Where are your parents?” They stood there cuddled together. “Are you ok, are you hungry, hurt?” You looked at them, seeing that they were scared. 

You smiled and agreed, but before Thorin turned to lead the way home, you stopped him and discreetly alerted him to the two children still cowering a few feet away. Thorin’s eyes widened in concern and surprised. You shyly asked him what should be done, telling him that you thought they were here alone. “Thorin, would you please talk to them?” He looked from you to the frightened children, “they look so terrified. I don’t think they can understand me. We need to find their family.” So you had Thorin calmly and gently approached them, thinking that perhaps they could only understand Khazadûl. 

He spoke to them in Khazadûl and they responded. He turned to you and told you, “they’ve travelling here alone. They don’t know where their parents are, and they haven’t eaten in days. They can understand you but were too scared to respond.” You looked at him, with a sad pleading look in your eyes, Thorin ‘decided’ that the small children should come and stay with you both in your home or with someone in the company. You smiled childishly to thank him. You took Thorin’s hand and held out the other as did Thorin. The children took your offered hands. 

You inquired with your tribal ‘mother’ about who the children’s natural mother was, or closest relative might be. There were no-one to come forward for them, as far as she knew the children died. She questioned them about their parents, and she said that she would ask around. You relayed the information discreetly to Thorin who asked you what you thought should be done on their behalf.

That evening, after the company dinner, which the young children enjoyed immensely, the four of you had started on your return to your royal apartments, when your Rhün tribal mother met you with a dwarrow and his wife. She introduced you and Thorin to them. She informed you that this couple where the closest relatives the children have in Erebor. They were the children’s parents first cousin and were childless themselves. They presented Thorin with a letter of guardianship of two children matching the description of the children with you now. Thorin asked Balin to join them in his official public office. Balin did not keep everyone waiting, and he studied the letter carefully. The letter was indeed genuine, and the young childless couple took guardianship and custody of the children that very night.

Once you were home, Thorin told you that your father found a gift inside your shared personal living quarters waiting for you, you were curious, Thorin gave you his glorious smile encouraging you to open the gift. Your father brought the gift around earlier.

You curiously approach the gift. You pulled on the fabric ribbons till they untied and fell away. You lifted the lid off the box and opened it. You and your raven haired husband peered in, and you both were stunned and a little confusing. There were several smaller packages in the large box. There was a container of liquid with your name on it, with instructions to drink and a corresponding one for Thorin. There was a box with Thorin’s name on it containing something that you weren’t sure what it was. There was a couple of sets of keys and a few maps in a midnight blue velvet pouch wrapped and tied up with in a ribbon with a tag with your name on it. Curious and confusing. The liquids had instructions for you each to drink yours. Thorin looked back into the box and found a letter, as you found a tag on the floor that must have been tied to the ribbon around the larger outer box. 

The tag label read: To Thora and Thorin, with love from Aüle and Yvannah. You elbowed your husband beside you, clearing not entirely believing what you’ve read on the tag. Thorin took the tag from you as he gave you the letter. You took the letter to your candle lit bed as he read and re-read the tag. You heard Thorin quietly say behind you, “impossible!”

You climbed back into bed, you asked “Why is it impossible?” 

He followed you with the tag and large box in his hands, “because you know who Aüle is?” 

You took the box from him so he could get in bed too, “yes, and I know who Yvannah is too. Aüle is the Valar who fathered the Dwarvish race. Yvannah is his wife and she’s thought to be the Valar mother of the hobbits. What really should be impossible was my great grandmother. How many dwarvish human offspring were there before her?” None of course, you both knew this. You smiled at Thorin and you leant in to kiss him. 

You slide down into your bed and rested your head on Thorin’s chest and he read the letter to you after he put the box on his bedside table. The letter warmly greeted you both, and declared that they were both pleased that you were married, and that they would like to give you an anniversary gift. 

“What does the letter say about the bottles of liquid with our names on it?” You inquired. He told you that those were from Yvannah, and is a fertility potions. He suggested that they give the bottles to Oin for study. 

You yawned, and fell asleep. The following morning, he finished reading you the letter, describing the other items in the box. You brought him the keys and maps as he read to you about them. 

Many years later, you and Thorin returned from another trip to one of the reclaimed dwarvish kingdoms. You easily convinced your husband to go with you to find these lost kingdoms, after the entire company straight faced told him that they were going with you and that he may as well come. It was just one of the yearly trips you made in combination with your yearly trip to Mirkwood. This year’s trip was taken around your 70th wedding aniversary. This time the children came too, Gimli, and Fili and Kili’s children came, Fili and Kili’s wives came too. You’re daughters stayed at home as they were pregnant. 

You had returned home, as you climbed again into bed with your husband. “Love, do you remember the night we got the gifts from Aüle and Yvannah?” he hummed his ‘yes’. You told him about the dream you had. Thorn’s hair is much more grey as it was now, and you were almost 90 years old. You were surrounded by his sister, Dis, the entire company, Fili, Fili’s wife, their children, Kili, his wife Anna, their children, your and Thorin’s daughters. Thorin is beaming with pride and joy. The little girl Thorin is holding has his big blue eyes and his pitch black hair, he granddaughter, named after Thranduil’s wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading. Please comment, I'd like to know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> A work in progress. Please be gentle, but please read and review


End file.
